DESTINATION UNKNOWN
by rosie.pine
Summary: Two best friends find themselves in the middle of a storm. Next thing they know, they're somewhere in Shreveport, knocking at Fangtasia's door for help. Little did they know the changes and dangers this detour will put them through. OCxERIC/OCxJASON R
1. The Thunder Rolls

**A/N**  
_My beloved readers... I'm above embarrassed of not having updated this story in what obviously seems like centuries. Well, truth be told, I got lost and I've been having a hard time getting the next chapter finished for a while but I'm back on track. But, while on the process of trying to find my muse for this story again, I reread all the chapters and fixed a couple of typos here and there. Anyhow, yes, this is getting _SOMEWHERE_ someday! If you're kind enough to forgive me and await until I post the rest of the chapters you've already read and the long expected Ch. 6, there won't be words enough to express my gratitude. _

**. . .**

******. . .**

**DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

**CH. I **THE THUNDER ROLLS

"_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight.  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night.  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm movin' in.  
He's heading back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls."  
__**From **__**THE THUNDER ROLLS **__**by Garth Brooks**_

******. . .**

South Florida housed thousands of tourists during summer, but for lifelong residents Stella Franco and Mae Marshall, the Sunshine State's summers were just pure hell. The heat was asphyxiating, afternoon thunderstorms were absolutely unbearable, and the obnoxious incoming tourists who thought of Florida as a big whole set of Disney World and Mickey Mouse were arriving by the masses and taking over everything on their way.

_Oh well,_ _at least they're helping our economy_. Stella shrugged her previous thought as she took off her UNO apron and threw it over her shoulder, balancing a bag of carry-out pasta while she counted her night's tips. _Scrap that! To hell with the economy! They're killing me slowly!_ Bringing a hint of drama into it, just as her best friend would do.

Stella slipped some loose bucks into her jean pockets and hurried over to her old pickup truck. Sure, it was louder than a trembling washing machine with tennis shoes spinning inside at full speed, but at least it was paid off. Her cell phone, stuck in her rear pocket, started vibrating frantically, _again_. It had been buzzing for what seemed like the hundredth time already, but she had been juggling too many things at once to pick it up. She plopped down into the driver's seat completely exhausted, stowing her carry-out on the passenger's seat. As she started her truck –at least three tries before the motor started roaring- she waved at her fellow colleagues for the night.

As she made her way into the road, she took out her phone and shook her head in disbelief. 'M&M's: 12 missed calls', a little box blinked on her bright home screen. _What on _Earth_ are you getting yourself into now?_

Stella rolled her eyes trying to imagine just what Mae could've done now, making her desperately call 12 times in a row. Mae was always trying to sneak out, running away from home and dragging her down into all kinds of complicated situations imaginable. Back in high school, at least, Stella hadn't minded this for it brought a spark of entertainment into her rather monotonous and predictable life. Plus, there was also the fact that, if Mae was to get herself into such a mess, she'd preferred she was counted in instead of casted out. They had been best friends since they were little girls, spending their time playing with Polly Pockets (the original, really tiny dolls that would only bend waist down and had a rounded base for feet) and getting dead scared together, watching _Are You Afraid of the Dark_, when either stayed over at the other's house.

Not only were they best friends, but after all they had been together, the fact of how they could read each other so well, they were really more like sisters. Mae had been there through thick and thin. She came from a very wealthy and privileged family, and to be honest, the Marshall's were very snobbish people, but somehow Mae had skipped those genes. She didn't quite fit in her "picture perfect" family, but just because that's exactly the opposite of whom they truly were.

Before Stella could press the Reply button, her phone started buzzing hysterically again, a picture of Mae piggyback riding her twin brother Mike, their almost identical faces plastered with maroon and gold paint, ready for a game, blinking on the screen.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PICKING UP MY CALLS, S!" Mae shouted in desperation as soon as Stella had picked up, not even giving her a chance to say _hello_.

"Mae, what's going on now?" Stella frowned at her friend's alarmed high pitched voice, minding the road in sight.

"I can't stand this any longer, S… I just needed to get away from that house immediately, far away from those horrible people…" She went silent and Stella didn't say anything, all her friend needed right now was to vent out everything she had inside. Mae groaned loudly. "….and God knows we can think of a being or two having more human emotions than my parents ever had!"

"Where are you now? The court?" Stella lowered her eyes as she let out a somber sigh at the memory of the place. She was used to doing this, rescuing Mae. Even if she thought it was still immature and unnecessary for a college student to be running away from home every time she had a fit with her folks, she didn't mind at all.

The bubbly brunette smiled at her best friend's on spot guess and her previous hysteric voice switched to an impossibly gleeful chime in a second. "Could you pretty, pretty, pretty pleaaase come pick me up?" Stella didn't get a chance to answer; her best friend knew that whatever direction she had been driving to, she was turning the wheel and heading her way right away. "Oh, and speed it up please. You know I'm really not that into the whole rape and murder scene… No interest whatsoever of being the inspiration for an SVU episode." She flashed a smile staring at the broken basketball net barely hanging at the ring before hanging up.

******. . .**

The old basketball court was Mae's go-to place. She went there whenever she had a hard time, needed to think or just wanted some peace of mind. It had been here where she had spent so many afternoons with her deceased twin brother back in the days. He used to go there and practice and she always tagged alone; they found comfort in each other, having absent parents. They were more than close, so to speak, and when Mike was diagnosed with Leukemia, Mae was completely devastated –although this could be an understatement. It had been here where Stella found her one late afternoon when she had skipped school and no one knew of her whereabouts.

_[ FLASHBACK ]_

_Stella parked her recently acquired rumbling truck carelessly as she ran out toward the silhouette of her best friend, sitting right in the middle of the basketball court, hunched shoulders and trembling figure. Mae never looked up to see her approaching, and she didn't know exactly _what_ she could say that would make her friend feel any better. Mike passed away early in the morning; her parents had been trying to get a hold of her but failed. Stella had been driving around like crazy, just about to give up, when she remembered the court. _

_She knelt in front of her friend, wrapping her with the sweater she had been wearing, and bringing her head towards her chest. Mae's face was completely moist with long dried tears and new ones falling down, making new shiny paths on her cold cheeks. Her bright gray hazel eyes were swollen and rimmed in a red line, and she could tell her friend was having a hard time breathing. _

_After a few very long minutes, Mae started to calm down and Stella released her. That's when she noticed how hard she was clutching her fists. When Stella opened her fingers, Mike's last state championship ring came to view. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling now helplessly._

"_Oh God, M… I'm so, so sorry…" She wanted to say more, something that could make her friend feel better, but she couldn't find the right words to say. _

"_You lost your mom, S. How did you deal with that?" Mae tried very hard to let out her words, her voice crisp and rough from crying._

"_I cried... and then cried some more." Stella said looking straight into her friend's eyes, managing a soft smile. "But you were there with me and heard me all the while without complain. You helped me, and I'll try my hardest…" Stella held her broken friend in a very strong hug, binding what she had promised Mike the last time she had been able to see him at the hospital, his only plead for her to watch over his sister._

_"I'm here for you, and I'll do exactly what you did for me. You're a sister to me, and I'm never leaving you alone."_

_They stood there, crying together God knows for how long. _

_[ END OF FLASHBACK ]_

******. . .**

As Mae climbed into the passenger's seat, Stella noticed she carried a stuffed duffel bag wearing their High School colors –maroon and gold– with an embroidered Viking's hat and 'MIKE MARSHALL' on the sides. She chuckled soundlessly at the sight, remembering her deceased friend and his good sense of humor and hyperactive personality, a male version of her best friend, no doubt.

"What's with all the baggage?" Stella pointed the bag with her chin as they headed to her place. Whenever Mae had ran away before, she only carried a backpack with clothes for two or three days tops; this bag looked like it had clothes to last months! Only the fact that Mae was carrying Michael's bag around shocked her; she held Mike's belongings as if they were national treasures, his Championship ring safely tucked under her blouse, hanging from a golden chain that had also belonged to the young athlete.

"We're going on that road trip we talked about…" _Duh!_ Mae shook her head as she informed her friend of her plans, a little annoyed by how she couldn't keep up with them.

"Mae! No…" She was gasping in disbelief. _Where did you get the idea we were going on a road trip anyway! _"I work for the rest of the week, and I double shift tomorrow! I can't just pack my bags and leave like you!"

"Oh, but you promised!" Mae pouted. "You promised we'd go catch a Mavs game at the Finals. The Finals don't last _forever_, ya' know?"

Okay, so Stella _did_ remember now she had agreed with her friend that if her beloved Dallas Mavericks did actually went to the Finals, they'd go to at least one game, but as Stella didn't really followed sports at all, she had no idea they _were_ in the Finals right now. She groaned at herself knowing Mae was right. "I _knooow… _I really can't go now though, I didn't ask the days off and I'm packed with shifts this week, M. It's not like you ever gave me the heads up!"

"Stella Marie Franco… you _hate_ waiting tourists during summer, and it's not like you couldn't get another job as a _waitress_ when we get back! Heck, they probably won't even fire you with that luck of yours!"

Stella chuckled at her childish friend's logic. "I can't! I have bills to pay. I really can't go this week."

They rode in silence all the way to Stella's apartment. Mae looked exactly like a stubborn child who had been denied that candy bar as they left the grocery store: crossed arms around her chest, frowning her thin, fair brows and making huffing noises as if she was about to cry. Stella shook her head in disapproval; Mae had always been a bit too melodramatic but she wasn't going to let fall for it this time.

They divided the carry-out pasta and ate in silence, throwing glances at each another, waiting to see who'd speak first. It was true Stella couldn't stand her job, but it helped pay the bills. Her father did help her with rent and he did get her that paid off truck; he also paid what her financial aid didn't cover at college, but she still had bills to pay. There was cable TV and internet service, her cell phone bill, gas, books and groceries; she also needed clothes and shoes to wear, oil and filter changes, and any other expenses you could think of… and taking the truck's age in consideration, she knew it could break at any moment and you had to have something saved up just in case of an emergency repair, new breaks, transmission or something.

"Alright…" Stella blurted halfway through her pasta. Mae blinked at her, confused. "Alright, we'll go to Dallas!" Maybe she wasn't thinking. Maybe it was a spur of the moment. Maybe she just spoke before actually thinking about it and she knew she was going to regret it. Soon. _Very_ soon.

Mae suddenly jumped off the stool and looked straight at Stella's alerted eyes before starting her happy dance as she circled her friend. Stella smiled at the sight of her celebrating friend. _Oh well, _she shrugged in her mind, _here goes to nothing._

THEY WERE GOING TO DALLAS.

******. . .**

They had been on the road for almost half a day, only stopping for gas, snacks, and the occasional need of a restroom. Stella had finally taken a break from the wheel and Mae took over. They had their route outlined on a map they got at their first gas station.

Somewhere in between crossing state lines, they had driven right into one pretty bad thunderstorm. Mae slowed down, having a hard time trying to make out what was ahead on the road. She took an exit off I-10 somewhere in Shreveport, so she could park on a rest stop and wait safely until the thunderstorm drifted away.

The truck shook frantically. The windshield was now fully covered in mist and heavy raindrops, making it almost impossible for her to keep on driving. Mae had absolutely no idea where she was now; she tried to make sense of the map in her hands, but frustration won her over and she bundled it up in a ball and threw it towards the front dash on an intent of being as violent as she could manage.

A lightning seemed to strike right beside them on the street, clearing the whole sky white and hitting a tree that quickly started to fall towards the middle of the road. A loud thunder immediately followed, making Stella jump awake in place. "Holy Shit!" She couldn't help but staring straight into the road and seeing a huge trunk blocking their way. Mae seemed to have her fists nailed into the wheel, for she had the hardest grip on it, white knuckles and all. She felt fear starting to build inside her, her chin trembling, and a small shriek making its way through her throat about to get out.

The heavy rain kept thumping all through the truck's outsides, making a horrendous sound, almost as if they were trying to penetrate its insides.

The girls' eyes locked. Stella couldn't help but feel the need to reassure her freaked out friend that everything was going to be okay, even if she wasn't so sure about it herself. Just when she was about to improvise on a _all's perfectly fine _soothing speech, the truck suddenly started blowing smoke through the air conducts and then it shook for a final time before going completely silent, every bulb inside intermittently going on and off.

That made it for Mae, she had been keeping it inside for too long now, but that scream building up finally found its way out and it instantly transferred into Stella as well. For minutes they were helplessly crying out for anyone to hear and trying to get their cell phones to find some signal but failing at every little remote corner from inside the truck.

"All right, all right… let's think, M…" Stella was trying to somehow take back the reigns, being the first one to somewhat calm down. "Where are we? What was the last sign you recognized?"

It took Mae a while to finally calm down enough to be able to speak. She reached out for the scrunched up ball she had made the map into and, flattening it as best as possible, pointed Stella the last routes she remembered taking. "I think I got us off I-10, that's where I was aiming for anyhow. The rain was impossible and I just wanted to reach the rest stop and park…" Stella was nodding at her every word. Mae was biting nervously at a corner of her lower lip, a normal trait of the giddy girl. "I really, really, really don't know where we are right now, though."

Just then, another lightening struck, clearing up the sky above them, enabling them to notice a street sign a few feet away on the road. The girls looked at each other knowing what they were going to have to do now. Mae tried starting the truck again anyways, but all it did was make a sound very much like a lion's roar being cut by a fit of sneezes.

"It's helpless, one of us will have to walk there and bring back the name of the street we're on so we can localize us on this darn map."

"Well, it's your idea. You go!" Mae quickly spit out at her brilliant friend's idea. Stella resigned; she wasn't going to win this. If she wanted to know the street's name, she was going to have to jump out into this Noah's Ark flood-like weather and get it.

The attacking raindrops soaked her as soon as she opened the truck's door, making her cold on contact. She walked around the trunk in the middle of the road, touching everything she could on her way, to make out the path. She held her cell phone up as a flashlight; its weak back-light helping her read the sign. _Industrial Dr._ it read.

Mae opened the door for Stella as she made out her silhouette approaching the truck. "Industrial Drive, it says… let's see where the nearest spot of civilization is around here." The girl's brilliant red hair now a dark mess dripping wet, her thin delicate rosy lips completely colorless.

Shivering, Stella let Mae take over the map reader role. She saw her friend struggling through lines and numbers in the paper, but she was too busy trying not to die of hypothermia to take the map out of her hands and do it herself. After what seemed ages to Stella –but were really a minute or less– Mae finally poked the map victoriously on a spot, her face hopeful for a change.

"There's a Bar & Club sign here! 444 Industrial Drive…" Mae's proud smile quickly vanishing as soon as she glanced at her soaked friend on the passenger's seat, worry taking its place.

"How far is it?" Stella stuttered.

"Hmm…" Mae looked back into the map, and then looked up the road in front. "Probably not that far from here... I know we haven't passed anything like it yet, but a bunch of trees and plains." She lingered at the end of the sentence. What were they supposed to do now?

"Well, let's go!"

"Let's go where? Look at yourself! And that's after just one minute out there! Have you gone mad? We're not going out there!"

"What would you suggest then, Mae?" Stella snapped, fighting her chattering teeth, trying to make a point. "We're not staying here, we have nothing! No signal. Hell, my phone's probably shutting off soon enough after getting all wet a minute ago. We might as well find people that can help us at least get a hold of a _working _phone so we can call a cab to take us to the nearest hotel... or back home for what matters!"

Mae bit her tongue knowing her friend had every right to be furious, muttering a protest in silence.

******. . .**

Mae tried holding her brother's huge duffel bag atop her head to prevent getting too wet on their walk, but it didn't help as much as she would've liked. Stella held one backpack on each of her shoulders, and walked with her head facing down, as if it made any difference. They walked in a slow pace even if they both wished they could run to the place to get out of the rain.

At last, they made out some shiny red signs ahead, even though the place seemed mostly deserted for except a couple of cars parked out front. A light underneath a red carpet was flashing inconsistently and they hurried to the door before it would be too late. Stella held Mae's shoulders in reassurance, more for herself than for her friend, really, but she knew Mae was freaking out.

From inside the door they heard a man shout. _Pam! Pam!_ The voice grew annoyed. _Pam! Get the door!_ Still no one answered back. The voice now sounded absolutely pissed off, but much closer to the door. _We're closed, damn it. Who is it now! _It hissed.

They heard the door unlock.

On a squared window next to the door, Mae caught the sight of a red cursive neon sign: _Fangtasia_. It was the same as what read on top of the post up front, but she hadn't really noticed _what_ it said. Mae snorted, trying to hold in laughter. _Well, that's a pretty stupid name…_ she thought to herself, suddenly being brought out of her thoughts when a tall man appeared in front of them. Stella's hold on her tightened.

******. . .**

**********. . .**


	2. Clarity

**A/N**

_These chapters you've already read, but if you want to reread them just to refresh your memory well, please do! For those reading for the first time who have been interested enough on continuing the story after Ch.1, well, you're all too awesome... please review? Cheers!_

******. . .**

******. . .**

**DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

**CH. II **CLARITY

"_By the time I recognize this moment  
This moment will be gone  
But I will bend the light, pretend  
That it somehow lingered on…"  
__**From CLARITY by John Mayer**_

******. . .**

Mae's first reaction was a wild burst of laughter. She tried to hold it in an effort not to be rude, but she just couldn't help it. The man who held the door open, taller than any man she'd ever stood in front of, wore a green hair salon cape and his hair was covered in tin foils with dye. The few strands of hair that managed to find freedom in between the foils were of a pale blonde color. His eyes looked almost sick or very, very tired, red and swollen, but the lightest tone of blue she had ever seen.

Stella was the one to speak first. Her voice shivering –she was wet and freezing and she only wanted someplace to warm up and dry before calling for road aid. She didn't quite know exactly how to address this man that both frightened and enthralled her. He was stunningly handsome, she could tell, even in between the lazy cape and the tin foils on his head. It was some sort of a turn off, to see a man dying his hair, but there was something special to this one.

"C- cou- could we please come in? I know it's closed…" she started rambling "but our car sort of broke down the road and our signals are down...this is the nearest place we c- cou- could reach…" The cold wind blowing into her soaking wet clothes made her teeth chatter uncontrollably.

Mae had already calmed her laughter a little –though not entirely– but both she and Stella were suddenly silenced by the appearance of a blonde woman in high pumps, a black pencil skirt and a beige silk blouse whom, out of nowhere, was now standing right in front of them. She eyed both Stella and Mae as if they were a piece of steak ready to be seasoned and grilled on a BBQ; she even licked her lips once like a predator would before their prey.

"Well, well, well… look what the storm dragged in. Tasty..."

"Pam, _please _show our _guests_ the way to the restrooms, so they can change into dry clothes…" He grinned evilly at Mae, yet his voice seemed contracted and his eyes alert. "…and be gone!" Mae sensed this was some sort of pay back because she had laughed at him, but all she could manage to do was narrow her eyes at him and shook her head in disappointment. His gaze lingered on Stella for a few seconds before he backed so fast it seemed like a magic trick. Stella's heart skipped a beat and blood rushed to her face. _What is this?_ She had never been the kind of girl to blush easily.

"This way, girls…" The blonde woman now spoke with less poison in her voice but more boredom.

******. . .**

After the girls had changed into dry clothes, and pulled some sweatshirts over their heads to heat their trembling bodies, they came out to a very empty looking bar. A few tables were scattered around, and Stella noticed at the far back what looked like some sort of temple, like the ones in fancy royal paintings, with a big armchair in the middle and two others at each side. _That looks comfy_¸ she thought, but somehow it oozed some sort of stay-away warning so she didn't even try getting near.

Mae, quickly eyed over to the bar. She smiled when she saw the many different liquors it held in place. She wasn't a drunk, but right now, she could use a drink or two.

As if Pam could hear her thoughts, she waltzed into view and behind the bar, picked up two martini glasses and poured a mix of vodka, sour apple schnapps and apple juice into a mixer, and poured the liquid into the delicate glasses. Without a word, Mae took a stool and grabbed hers, smiling now at the woman who had previously given her the chills.

"Your friend sure doesn't seem like the Martini kind." Pam said.

"She's not the beer kind either..." Mae replied looking back at Stella who was now approaching them.

Pam expertly took the cap off a cider bottleneck in one swift movement and slid it on the glossy wooden top of the bar, falling straight in front of Stella's hands the precise moment the redhead reached the spot. She might not really like Pam yet, but she had to admit the woman had style – or so Mae thought.

Mae and Pam did most of the talking, and even though she was sitting right next to her clueless friend, Stella couldn't feel more uncomfortable. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking interest in the Gothic décor. She suddenly interrupted the other girls' conversation, slightly annoyed by Mae's naiveness.

"How come the bar's closed tonight?" Her voice was inquisitive, wary, even if she didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to be watchful.

Pam was just about to open her mouth when Stella heard her question answered from behind her – close, much closer than she would've liked, or expected.

"We're sort of in the middle of some risky business. You two just have impeccably bad timing."

She turned to find the tall blond stand right behind her for another few seconds before heading behind the bar and right next to Pam. Mae and Stella exchanged a glance. Years of friendship had them know what the other was thinking without having to speak a word, and that's how Stella knew Mae was insinuating on _how hot_ _he was_ and her wiggling eyebrows and sided smirk confirmed Stella's suspicions.

He was dressed in a loosely fitted black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. He had the bad boy look going on all over, yet he had a sort of grace to it that both girls couldn't help but stare.

Truth was, without the silly cape and ridiculous tin foils covering his hair, this man was quite a sight. His back was strong and straight, and his body towered over all the girls in the room –yes, even Pam with her 7 inch pumps. The nonchalant look in his eyes only made him more mysterious, interesting… even if Stella wouldn't admit to it out loud, she thought he was kind of _sexy_, like a designer clothes' model or a Hollywood icon. Maybe even like a Greek god.

"Did you figure what to do with Thing One and Thing Two right here?" He smirked at Mae's obvious annoyed reaction, even if he didn't really look her way; Him speaking also broke the trance Stella and Mae had been lost in.

"We should call Bill." Pam said after inspecting his hair and giving him the green light. She was proud of her skills to make the most ordinary things glamorous.

"Bill –_the girls couldn't help but notice how he scrunched up his face at the name_– is nowhere to be found."

"Right. Well, that Sucky of his, then, could help _Mae _and _Stella_." She corrected his former Thing One and Thing Two with the correct names, but opened her eyes wide before ending her sentence. "…you know, _before dawn_."

_Soo-kie_, Eric corrected Pam in his head. She was right though. Without really discussing what they were to do with the girls, Pam had somehow felt his insecurities with them at the door. It was weird for her Maker not to snap at people if they bothered him; she just didn't feel like doing anything _wrong_ to them. True, the tiny brunette was a bit annoying, and he hadn't even spent that much time with her yet, but she meant no harm, he could feel it, and was a little entertaining too. Then there was the whole Pam actually liking the little brat. Pam didn't usually make friends that easily, so there _had_ to be something about them two that just spelled no trouble. The redhead was a bit uptight, but something about her told him it was all just a façade. And those eyes...

He should call Sookie. Or better yet...

"I feel like having onion rings." He stated out of the blue. He saw Pam's curious eyes upon him. "We could go by Merlotte's. You have a message you need to pass on to that cook of theirs anyways. I'll go get my jacket."

******. . .**

Pam had to assure and reassure Stella that nothing worse than what had already happened to her truck will happen to it there on the desolated street, but she couldn't help but be worried anyways. Sure it was a piece of junk, but it was _her_ only piece of junk with four wheels on it, and the only way they would be able to get back home, or Dallas, or anywhere, really. Mae didn't seem to be worried about jumping into a car full of strangers, having them take them somewhere they don't even know of, and not having any one know of their whereabouts. For all she knew, they could be starring in their very own horror film. It wasn't until Eric fastidiously agreed upon getting the truck to Fangtasia right after they ended their little trip that Stella agreed to get in the car.

When Eric parked in front of a small restaurant with bright green neon lights giving out the name _Merlotte's Bar and Grill_, she let out a deep breath she wasn't aware to be holding in the first place. She wasn't sure why she was so jumpy, double-thinking everything and everyone since they knocked at Fangtasia's front door, but this whole place made her palms go cold and her ears ring in warning.

As soon as the car made a stop, Pam and Eric took an umbrella each and helped the girl sitting behind them out. Pam took Mae. Stella was surprised, though, that when it was her turn to get out of the car, she found Eric's extended hand toward her to help her out, and close the door for her. Just like that, he strolled close to her carefully covering her with the umbrella so she wouldn't get wet, holding open the door to the bar for all three of the girls to enter. Pam looked at him, puzzled, but ceased her witty remark when she saw his stern look, almost scolding, at her, enough for her not to speak a word.

******. . .**

They stepped into a warm looking diner. It seemed like everyone had been having enough of a nice time up until they entered the room.

"Gee, this is not awkward at all…" Mae whispered to her friend.

"You'd think!"

Eric took a table booth that was open and called the girls. They all took a seat as everyone stared at them. They were paired up just as they had been with the umbrellas. Stella was feeling quite uneasy with how close Eric was. She wasn't usually this intimidated by guys but there was more than the fact that he was too attractive for his own good –or hers–, she just didn't know _what_ yet. Everything since they had arrived to Fangtasia had seemed weird in one way or another, but at least inside this place, she felt like they'd finally reached a safe spot.

******. . .**

Eric raised his chin high towards the blonde waitress that greeted them warily. Pam grinned widely, not at all in a friendly manner. The young woman eyed both girls carefully, throwing a stern look Eric's way.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, speaking through the gap on her teeth with a thick southern accent.

"We would like a serving of onion rings and…" He searched the menu in front of him, almost as if it truly enthralled him. "Vanilla shakes?" He glanced at Mae, smirking when he saw how well asserted was his suggestion.

"Strawberry!" Mae smiled involuntarily, looking forward to the creamy drink but hating her honest reaction at the snobbish man. Eric was satisfied, though. Staring then towards Stella who was right next to him, the tall Nordic blonde leaned closer, tilting the menu towards her. She was a hard shell to crack, he thought. Stella shrugged and asked for tap water.

Sookie decided to ignore him and addressed herself to the two human girls sitting next the vampires in the booth.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, just call me Sookie…" Her mind-reading ability completely focused on the girls. She wasn't getting no sign that these girls were _fangbangers_, in fact, she couldn't hear one thought from them acknowledging they were sitting down with vampires. The feared she sensed had nothing to do with these predators next to them, but more of a disoriented kind of fright. Could it be they truly didn't know? She was interrupted.

"Stella Franco, and this is Mae Marshall. We're from Orlando. Our car broke down and we stumbled upon Fangtasia." Stella took the lead, as she was always used to.

Sookie tried the best smile she could manage on the situation at the girls. "I'll get your water and your Strawberry shake right away." When she looked back at a grinning Eric, she turned serious and spoke almost hissing at him again. "I need a word with you."

"Just one? Why can't you say it right now?

Sookie eyed him incredulously. "Now."

"If you must insist… Pam, where's Lafayette?" He was already standing up and making his way behind Sookie, who had just walked in through the back doors.

"I'm on it." She clicked her tongue and before sliding out the booth, winked back at the girls. "Be right back.

******. . .**

"Okay, seriously now M&M's… is it just me or is there something completely strange about these people?" Stella tried to say it as quietly as she could manage, yet with a stern tone to her voice as she looked around the room.

"Oh, come _on_ S. Could you be any more pessimistic? Ok, I admit Eric is a bit annoying, but Pam? Pam is absolutely hilarious!" Mae was actually shaking from side to side with excitement as a little child, her smile from ear to ear.

Stella inhaled heavily, frustration taking over and showing through her reddened cheeks. _Who'd be able to get some sense into this idiot!_ She thought as she stared at her friend.

******. . .**

Sookie was hyperventilating as she stormed out through the back doors. She had enough already with trying to figure out Bill's whereabouts, her brother's inconsistencies and constantly being bribed to work for the Sheriff of Area 5, aka the Eric Northman standing in front of her. Now she had to worry for the well being of two complete strangers as well, just because she felt guilty that they didn't know anything at all of what they had gotten themselves into.

"What are you thinking?" She screamed at him.

"Those shorts suit you good." He stated raising an eyebrow, knowing perfectly that was not the answer she was looking for. She decided to let that one pass.

"Those girls have no idea, whatsoever, of _what_ you are!"

"I know, that's what makes this all so much fun." He flashed a teethy smile as he leaned on the wall outside the bar. Sookie was pacing rapidly in front of him.

"What do you want from them?"

He exhaled boringly and rolled his eyes. "You know, it would be easier for you to trust me if you'd just read my mind, do that thing you do."

"The first time I did that you were thinking you could make me do what you wanted, anywhere, anytime, just by threatening Bill or anyone else I loved. It was like being plunged into a pit of snakes, cold, lethal snakes… why would I want to do that again?"

He stepped forward, up close to where Sookie stood. "I could still make you do whatever I wanted, anywhere, anytime… have I?" Sookie wanted to say he had, but truth is he hadn't. "You know, I think we've known each other for quite a bit now, and you should start to at least give me the benefit of the doubt. I'm not as bad as you think and I think you know that."

Suddenly uncomfortable with him standing too close up her face, she turned around holding the door as if to go back inside. "Why did you come here, Eric?"

He turned around ever so swiftly. "There are far much worse beings out there other than me, Sookie, and I guess we're all in the same side when it comes to getting rid of them."

"Still haven't answered my question."

"Take them in. As unbelievable as it may sound, they truly don't know about us vampires yet. I don't know where in the world they've been living…"

"They do say Orlando is a _magical place where dreams come true_…" They both laughed silently at that.

"The little one would flip and the redhead would probably put a stake through my heart in a blink…"

"I'd like to see that!"

"Sookie." But there was more than just a scold when he pronounced her name. She couldn't be sure if what she heard was also the hint of a plead.

"Alright. But just to clear this out, I'll do it for them. This has nothing to do with you." And with that she turned around and left. What she couldn't get out of her head just yet was _why_ did Eric care so much for them anyway? Who were these girls?

******. . .**

Sookie went back to the booth and served the girls whatever else they ordered. Later on, Pam came to sit down with the girls and little by little, Stella found she could at least direct a word to her. She wasn't so bad, after all. Anyway, there wasn't much more she could do right now. Sookie came and went with drinks or snacks, and sometimes sat down beside her to share a word or two with them.

It wasn't too long after that Stella noticed Eric's absence. She meant to ask about him, but decided not to. She thought they would all just misunderstand the question – or at least Mae certainly would.

The storm hadn't stopped when it was time to leave. Sookie had already told the girls they could stay at her place for the night, _she had such a big house just for her and she wouldn't really mind if they'd stay_. They had accepted the offer, given that there was nothing else they could do. Stella actually liked Sookie for some reason, and Mae just liked everyone.

She was still worried about her truck, though.

Pam helped Sookie with the umbrella she had brought in to her car, and then returned to take Mae. Stella had her arms crossed over her chest, already shivering in the misty wind of the storm.

"Are you cold?" Eric walked to her side. She was startled, and she was holding a scream that had formed in her throat. _Where did he come from? Or better yet, where has he been?_

She swallowed her scream. "You have got to stop that."

She saw him rest the umbrella he was carrying on the wall, and start taking out his black leather jacket. Without asking her, he put it on her shoulders. He took back the umbrella and held it open.

"Thanks…" Stella had some trouble making her voice be heard, but Eric heard her anyway. He held a hand toward her and started escorting her under the umbrella all the way to Sookie's car.

Stella took the passenger's seat in Sookie's yellow two-door car. Eric closed the door behind her and motioned for her to roll down the window.

Sookie was studying him right now, yet he didn't dare going into his mind. She wasn't ready for that again just now.

He got his head inside the car trying to catch a glimpse of Mae. She motioned forward when she picked up his intentions.

"Put your seatbelt on, Thing Two." He smirked.

Mae finally gave into him. She didn't _love_ him, but she liked him enough. "Right back at ya', Tin Man."

Sookie didn't get it. She didn't get this side of Eric. He wasn't that caring. He was an ass, truly. And was that about Thing Two? Had they been reading Dr. Seuss? Or watching Wizard of Oz? Where did Tin Man come from?

"I'll get to you tomorrow, Sookie. Thank you." He said tapping the door and backing away. Sookie only nodded. She was in too much awe at what she saw.

"Wait!" Stella took the leather jacket they had all ignored until now that she started taking it off. Mae's jaw dropped as Sookie's tightened. "Your jacket!"

He turned around and winked at her. "You keep it. You need it more than I do."

Mae squeezed herself through the passenger's seat and the car door's as she held her head visibly enough. "Eric… What about our bags?"

"They're in the trunk."

"Oh… thanks!" She threw herself back into the backseat.

Just as Eric started turning around again, Stella shouted his name. He cocked his eyebrow at her as if asking _what now!_ But it didn't look so hard.

"What about my truck?"

"You'll have it up and running tomorrow night."

Stella smiled at him in gratitude as she rolled the window up and Sookie started the engine. Mae waved goodbye from the backseat once they started backing away.

Pam stood next to him, watching the car drive away. He knew she wanted to say something but was biting her tongue not to.

"What?"

"Oh, you know… she's quite a girl?"

"Which?"

"Well, both actually… but I think you know who."

"We just need to fix her truck and get them going back to where they came from, is all." Eric turned his back at Pam.

"How exactly are you going to _fix her truck_? In the thousands of years you've lived, I don't think you've quite learned how to _fix a truck_."

"I've seen its evolution, though… and I've learned which people are better than others to _fix_ them."

"So I thought. You think they're up?"

"No. But they will be. Come on."

******. . .**

**********. . .**


	3. As She's Walking Away

**A/N**

_I wanted to thank all of those who have favorited/followed this story, and to those of you who've reviewed. And my dearest original readers who have put up with the most unforgivable wait in FanFiction history and are kind enough to endure the pain and find it in the deepest corner of their beautiful hearts to give me and the girls' story a second chance.  
__And well, no, I do not own True Blood… or any of its characters for what matters –kudos for 'em shall go to HBO and Charlaine Harris._

**********. . .**

**********. . .**

**DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

**CH. III **AS SHE'S WALKING AWAY

"_Now I'm Falling in love as she's walking away  
and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say  
May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away."  
__**From AS SHE'S WALKING AWAY by Zac Brown Band**_

**. . .**

Pam and Eric snuck up in front of two young men sharing some beer and laughing nonsensically on the back of a red pickup truck. The rain was still falling softly, washing away all dirt and sweat from their heads.

"Hey there, lady killer…" Pam purred as she traced young Stackhouse's cheekbone. He slowly lowered the can on his lips –all the previous laughter dying immediately. His buddy went still sitting next to him, not daring to speak a word.

"Now, that's not funny…" He muttered, failing to escape Pam's strokes towards his face.

Eric, getting tired of the scene, went right to the point.

"I understand your idea of a good time is a pathetic conversation with your broken hearted friend and drinking cheap beer during a storm, Stackhouse, but I've got a better deal for you."

"I know better than to go around making deals with you vampires."

Eric glowered at him. _In all my long life, I've never met more of an idiot than Jason Stackhouse_ "You know I could just make you do it anyway, right? I _had_ the decency to _ask_ first; was even considering making a trade. You're much of a fool for your own good, Stackhouse." He grasped Jason's chin with his hand, pressing hardly on it, looking straight into his eyes. "Now listen to me and do as I say."

"He'll do it. I mean, we, we'll do it. What do we have to do?" Hoyt interrupted Jason's daring resistance and Eric's control dominating showdown.

Pam put a hand on top of Eric's, retrieving it from Jason's face. "Remember what we came here for…" she whispered to his ear.

Eric backed away from Jason who got on his feet, spitting the ground in front of him.

"There's a broken truck at Industrial Drive, just minutes from Fangtasia. Do whatever you have to do to fix it… before sunset."

"Who am I? Nascar's Smokey Yunick of Bon Temps?" But one look the vampire's way made him give in. "Alright, alright…" He closed the trunk's door with as much strength as he could and headed to the driver's seat. "I'm fucking on it."

He stomped on the reverse pedal, mud and dirt coming out from under his drifting tires. Hoyt jumped nervously. He didn't really have anything against vampires –he was in love with one– but he didn't feel at ease at the presence of Eric. Eric was the scariest, most intimidating vampire he had ever met.

He stopped when Eric's hand made a signal from within his own Bentley's passenger window, lowering it just a bit, enough to hear and be heard.

"Where do I take the thing when I'm done?" Jason raised his voice, a mix between anger and annoyance.

"Take it to your sister's place."

Jason started to roll back up his window when he remembered one other thing. "What was the deal about?

Eric started to roll his window up as he answered. "You do as I say, Stackhouse, and then we'll see about that deal."

And just like that, Eric's Bentley disappeared in the night's mist.

"See, this is what happens when you're up drinking outside when we should've been sleeping… Shit, I should've listened to my mamma." Hoyt stammered.

Jason only sped it up, punching the steering wheel once. "Shut your front hole, Fortenberry! Fucking vampires always getting their fucking way!"

******. . .**

Sookie welcomed Stella and Mae to her late grandmother's house. They showered and changed and had some hot chocolate before parting their ways to bed. Sookie had them stay in her brother's old bedroom. He wasn't living with her any longer, so she decided to give the girls that room instead. Tara wasn't home, but she had been using her room, as Sookie had been using her grandma's… so technically, Jason's old room was the only spare room left.

She liked them. The tall redhead was over analytical and cautious; she would think everything twice before deciding upon anything. She was also very protective of the shorter, bouncy brunette. Now, this girl Sookie thought utterly interesting. Her thoughts were short and straight forward, and she would usually think and speak at the same time, which made it really hard for Sookie to differentiate.

******. . .**

"Do you think I should call home?"

Stella thought Mae had been fast asleep for a while now, when suddenly she turned in the bed they were sharing to face her. She didn't know what to say, though. Her mother had passed away when she was still very young and she never really had a close relationship with her father. Her parents had been divorced for a while and her dad had moved out of state before her mother died. She didn't know much about family protocols, but then again, neither did Mae.

It wasn't that Mae's parents' didn't love their children; it's just that they were more interested in their jobs and their money than raising their kids. During their first years, Mae and Mike had been taken care of, most of the time, by Rosa, their nursemaid. After they decided they were too old for a nursemaid, and much to Mae and Mike's distaste, they let Rosa go. That's when Mike took over taking care of Mae, even though they were twins and exactly the same age, for except the 11 minutes that made Mike the eldest. They only had each other whenever times got hard, so they mostly depended on one another. Ever since Mike passed away, Stella had tried to be there for Mae as much as she could.

"I don't know, M&M's. I'd say you should, but that's all up to you."

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"You think they even care?"

It broke Stella's heart. It was one thing to know you didn't have to respond to your father because he had never been there for you, and your mother was dead so that's why she wasn't there, but it was a completely different story when you knew both of them were there, close and near, and with all the luxuries in the world that they really didn't need to beat themselves working all the time trying to survive, and feeling they were as far and inaccessible as her dead mother. So she took her time finding the right way to answer her friend's concern.

"I think they do care, but they don't really know how to show it. Remember when you and Mike got your first Gameboy Colors while the rest of us still had the black-and-whites? You two were the first ones to have that in the entire school. Or like, before anyone knew what the iPod was, you both already had one of those. It was the same with your cars, as soon as both of you got your driver permits. They think all you needed was having a huge house and awesome gadgets, everything you could ever wish for, everything except them being there. They missed the part of getting to really know you, but they love you anyway. So yeah, I think they care, in their own way, but they do."

******. . .**

Dawn was already breaking through while the storm was starting to fade away a little. The sun wasn't going to be out today as bright as always, but those few rays of light and heat that were trying to make it through the heavy clouds were surely very much welcomed.

Jason and Hoyt had spent hours working on the truck Eric asked for. Their arms were all greasy in patches all the way from the palm of their hands up to their elbows. They didn't really find what was wrong with the truck but at least they got to start it. Jason told Hoyt to take his truck with him back to the place they share, while he took the other one to Sookie's.

Both trucks stopped parallel to the other in opposite directions, driver's windows side by side.

"I'll catch some sleep at Sookie's… as long as Sookie's there, Eric won't probably kill me."

Hoyt nodded tiredly, acknowledging the truth in his friend's words. He had helped Jason in all he could, but truth is he didn't really want to be around when Eric came back.

"Hey Jay… why do you think Eric Northman is in such a hurry to get the truck fixed and going? It's certainly not his."

"I ain't got one damn clue; all I know is that after Pam caught me buying V from Lafayette, I'm sort of in their debt."

******. . .**

Sookie woke up earlier than usual. Maybe it was the notion of having guests, or the fact that it had finally stopped raining, but she was up and ready at the crack of dawn. She didn't know if the girls were going to be waking up soon, but she found it prudent to fix them some nice, heavy breakfast. She wasn't used to frying eggs and bacon, and toasting bagel buns so early in the morning, but as soon as all those smells started to rise, she truly woke up.

Stella got off the bed as slowly and quietly as possible. She couldn't sleep well, but she found her friend snuggled soundly in between the sheets and didn't want to interrupt her dreams. She heard some noise downstairs and then she caught the scent of breakfast and decided to come down.

"Morning! Eggs?" Sookie greeted her as she held a small skillet with three sunny side up eggs ready to be plated.

"Yum!" Stella accepted the offer, as she grabbed some of the plates Sookie had stacked on the counter. She held the plate for Sookie to put the eggs on before cracking open some more eggs and throwing them back in the skillet. "Thank you, Sookie, for everything."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's my pleasure having you here."

Suddenly they heard the front door open and shut, the sound of keys being dropped on a crystal table.

"Sook! Why on earth are you up and… _frying_ so early?" Jason busted into the kitchen. He was caught by surprise to see there was company.

"Jason Stackhouse! Where have you been and why are you so filthy?"

"Sook, where are your manners?" He extended his hand towards Stella. "Jason, Sookie's brother."

Stella stared at his hand, laughed silently, and took it, both to Sookie's and Jason's surprise, though she wiped her own hand with a hand towel quickly after. "Stella Franco."

There was something, maybe his baby face or the tone of his voice, playful and carefree, that reminded her of someone, she just couldn't place it yet.

He was just about to grab a strip of bacon when Sookie shoved him away from the stove. "You, mister, are not touching any of my food with those filthy hands. Now go and get yourself cleaned."

"Alright, but you're saving me some of that!"

"Get out, Jason!"

******. . .**

Jason walked into his old room, taking off his sticky wet shirt –he wasn't sure if it was rain or sweat, or a mix of both– on his way to the shower.

He came out with a towel tied around his waist. He was whistling as he searched his old drawers, hoping to find a clean shirt to wear.

_Ugh, who's making that noise! _"S! Quit whistling!" Mae complained as she turned in bed.

He approached the bed cautiously. He was taken aback with the moving, whining little lump in between the sheets. _What the-_

Mae twisted in bed again. Jason was very careful not to make a noise, at least not until he knew who was there in _his_ bed. A loose hand came out from under the sheets, almost hitting his own where he was supporting his weight in a pillow.

He grabbed the upper border of the covers and quickly pulled it all the way down.

The chilly morning air made Mae open her eyes automatically. All she could see was this stranger's face right next to hers. It only took her a second –and a quick screening of the guy– to see it wasn't Stella there, but some complete stranger.

She fell out of bed immediately, screaming her lungs out.

This made Jason stumble away, letting out a small scream, but he quickly got his cool back. This girl had been sleeping in his bed. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was a beautiful mess. There was only one thing he didn't like about her, and it was her high pitch scream. After all, he hadn't been able to sleep at all and, in all truth, he was probably a bit drunk too. He was willing to let that go, though. _She's the most beautiful girl I've seen around here yet. _

******. . .**

They heard a loud thump, quickly followed by Mae's high pitch scream.

"Oh no… I forgot to tell Jason about Mae!" Sookie shut her eyes while shaking her head in dismay.

Stella started off to the room, followed by Sookie a few steps behind. At the doorframe, she couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

On one corner of the room, Mae stood bewildered, clutching the sheets trying to cover herself. Jason, on the other side of the bed opposite to Mae, in nothing but a towel and his dripping wet hair, had his eyes about to pop out of his face in confusion and amazement.

"Jason! Get out!" Sookie went inside, pulling Jason's arm.

"B- but I didn't know…" He stammered, looking back at the now gasping girl. He tried muttering he was sorry, but he was surprised to find he couldn't make his words out.

Sookie picked his jeans from where he had left them on the floor, and mindlessly opened a random drawer where she found a few folded t-shirts she had kept of his brother, threw them at Jason's chest, and pushed him out the door. "Get dressed in my room…"

_I didn't know. I didn't know. Is she okay? Who is she? Well I guess she's with the girl that was helping Sookie with breakfast… She's hot! She was checking me out, I bet…_

"… now!" Sookie cut Jason's thoughts, and he knew she had been hearing him for the way she was looking at her.

"Stop doing that!" He called back as he headed, reluctantly, towards his sister's room.

******. . .**

Sookie and Stella resumed breakfast and called both Jason and Mae to the table.

They met as they came out from their respective rooms. Mae narrowed her eyes and roughly turned her back at Jason, quickening her pace to evade him.

_She's like a little angry ant or one tiny furious bee… small and cute but completely intorela… introlera… in… to… le… ra… ble! There we go._

Breakfast had been interesting. Mae would only speak with Sookie and Stella. She wouldn't quite admit it yet, but her heart skipped a beat every time she'd hear him speak to her –she'd disguise it with a grimace, though. In all truth, she was more embarrassed than actually mad. Jason hadn't done anything to her, after all. He had been trying to lock eyes with her but she always ignored him, even though she had been more than tempted, a time or two, to meet his stare, but was too scared she'd blush or embarrass herself further.

Stella noticed her friend's reactions every time she tried reaching a slice of bread, or the pitcher filled with apple juice, and Jason intentionally reached towards the same object at the same time, just to touch her, trying to make Mae acknowledge his presence.

He had also failed a few times in trying to join the conversations she'd held with his sister. Stella had been the one jumping in his defense, answering his questions or following the line of speech just to not let him hanging in the air. She couldn't help but chuckle a few times, though, when witnessing the two of them.

Sookie didn't seem to notice, though. Or, Stella thought, she was used to these sorts of things happening when it came to her brother and just let it go. She was happy with how her food had come out, and with the company she was sharing it with.

Finally, she had something that would bring her head away from worrying about Bill's whereabouts. _Well…_ _nothing will really make me stop worrying about Bill_.

In the meantime, she was happy to help the girls. Then there was also the fact that, for whatever reasons, Eric had seemed terribly serious about the girls' safety. She had known Eric now for a while, and after all, she had proofs of Eric's capabilities to care for humans –he has saved her a few times already. But there was something in Eric's eyes when he pleaded her to help them, a deep care and affection she hadn't seen there before.

_Could it be true they were really strangers? And how was it possible for them not to have the slightest idea about the existence of vampires?_

******. . .**

Sam called and asked Sookie to cover Arlene's shift, something had come up with the kids, apparently. Reluctantly, Sookie asked Jason, given that he was already in the house, if he could take the girls to the mall real quick, just so they could get a replacement for their cell phones.

Even though he hadn't really had any sleep, he wasn't feeling tired at all, and he didn't even hesitate in accepting Sookie's request. He had always suffered from the hopeless romantic disease –he'd fall in love, or think he'd fallen in love too quickly.

"So, Jason… you have a girlfriend?" Stella asked, getting the intended reaction she was expecting from her dearest friend, sitting to her right on the passenger's seat of Jason's pickup truck. Stella was sitting in between the two, of course.

Jason looked over his shoulder, past Stella, catching a glimpse of those crystal clear hazel eyes of Mae rolling. "I don't. I'm open for any suggestions, though." He nudged Stella, making her know they were in the same zone.

"I'll make a note of it." She was amazed as of to how quickly she came to like Jason. She wasn't usually this friendly, but he was an easy person to befriend. She also found it was so unusual for Mae not to be chatty and cheery, but she had a tiny hint.

This morning's incident wasn't really what bothered Mae, but the fact that she was probably attracted to Jason and didn't want to admit to it, _due_ to what happened this morning: he had caught her in her undergarments and she had almost seen him naked –which meant she probably liked what she had seen too.

Now, Stella wasn't jumping into conclusions just because… but Jason fits Mae's exact 'type'. No one would know this better than her, and that's why she was absolutely into helping her friend know it too.

******. . .**

Jason couldn't find a parking spot near the entrance to the cell phone stall, so Stella decided to go down in the meantime. Mae had to climb out the truck to let Stella out, and after Stella was down, she was about to close the door.

"Stay, I'll be right back." Stella rushed as she pushed Mae back into the truck.

"But…"

"Jason, you've got a phone, right?" He nodded. "Could you lend the phone to Mae, she has to make an important call."

Mae's face was turning soft pink. Stella only smiled and disappeared. She had no other option but climb back up, crossing her arms across her chest, squaring her jaw.

Jason only grinned.

******. . .**

After he parked, Jason gave his phone to Mae. He thought he should give her some privacy, the call was important after all, so he stepped out the truck.

He was leaning on the side, the passenger door wide open. Mae was sitting, facing the door, her elbows pressed on her knees, both hands holding the phone tightly. He couldn't help to notice she had been dialing a number time and time again, only to cancel the call right as soon as she'd press send.

Kneeling in front of her, one hand on the truck, the other on the door's handle, he waited until her eyes met his.

"Hey… hey, c'mon… what's wrong?" He tried soothing her. Jason could stand many things and not even figure out many others, but one thing he would not accept is seeing a girl cry –it broke his heart.

Mae ignored him and his cute southern twang. She dialed her mother's digits again, hesitating in pressing send. She hadn't noticed her trembling hands until she felt the warmth of Jason's on top of hers.

"Don't… it ain't doing you any good."

"You don't understand." She cringed.

"You're right, I don't… but you can't see yourself and I can. You know what I see? All I see is a pretty girl with trembling hands and watery eyes."

Right after he said that, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't even know they had been building in her eyes. Jason reached to her cheek and wiped it dry. That's the first time she had really seen his face, the twinkle in his eyes, the soft side smile and the way his hair curled at the ends.

"You don't understand…" She said softly. Her voice had caught a sweet melodious rhythm he hadn't heard before.

Then she finally decided to plunge her eyes into his, which caused him to catch his breath. His lips slightly parted, worried lines surrounded his light brown eyes. Mae was suddenly taking in every tiny feature of his face. The way his messy hair softly curled at the ends. How his heavy, darker eyebrows were curved in a way as when someone's trying very hard to figure something. She noticed the vanishing shade of a mustache, he recently shaved, it seemed. The bright white of his perfectly aligned teeth.

"Then make me."

_Oh God… have I been staring at him for too long? Did he notice me checking him out? Shoot, Mae! Don't! You'll be out of here by nightfall! There's no use in falling for anyone here!_

"It's my parents. We, well… we really don't have a good relationship so I'm not sure how they'll take it. I don't even know if they're missing me or not. Maybe they haven't even noticed I'm gone."

His frown lightened and in its place appeared a smile. "I bet someone as pretty as you wouldn't go out without being missed by lots of people." He waited to see if his comment wasn't bold enough, if he hadn't still lost this sudden closeness. She only closed her eyes. "I know that if I had you, I'd miss you, and I'd go crazy trying to find out where you were."

Before she could even process what Jason had said, they were interrupted by Stella. Jason quickly stood up.

She came with two small boxes, and held one towards Mae. "Here, we got prepaid phones in the meantime."

Then she noticed how Mae hadn't even looked her way since, all the time only staring up to Jason. Jason, on the other hand, looked a bit nervous and jumpy, not daring to look Mae's way. She had interrupted something, and something big. _Damn it, I need to work on my timing._ Pursing her lips, she hoped Jason would forgive her.

Mae was busy trying to figure out her way around the new phone. _Gee, this phone's screen doesn't even have color… I haven't had one of this since, I don't know, the Middle Ages!_

******. . .**

"Jason… can you take us to Eric and Pam's? I want to say thanks before we leave." Asked Stella.

Jason's foot stumped the breaks instantly. Stella had to put an arm out to stop herself from crashing the windshield. Mae was almost strangled by the seatbelt, but the sudden stop made her phone fall off her hands. "Shoot! Dude! Seriously!" She complained as she rubbed her neck where the seatbelt pressed, and lowered down to pick her phone.

"You know we can't go to Pam and Eric's! We're in broad daylight!" He looked alarmed, almost even scared.

Stella could only stare at him.

"Why on earth can't we? I know for a fact that Eric is much of a better driver than you already, so if _my_ life depends on it…" Mae kept on rubbing her neck, annoyed, when Jason abruptly cut her off.

"If your life _depended_ on it, there's no chance we're going to Pam and Eric's right now! Y'all know vampires can't come out in daylight!" He spoke matter-of-factly.

_Vampires?_ _Alright, that is it! _"Don't be an idiot, Jason! Shut up and get us there!" Mae dismissed what Jason had said as if nothing had been said. _I can't believe you're the kinda' guy to read _Twilight_… ugh! Vampires? Although I wouldn't mind it if that vampire looked like Damon Salvatore… not- at- all!_

But Stella was still trying to process what Jason had said. A chilly wind ran down her spine at the word. _Vampires_. Slowly, she let her jaw drop.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know!" Jason shook his head and let it fall on the wheel. _Who doesn't know about the vamps!_

Stella grabbed Mae's arm. She was panicked. As surreal as it all may sound, she had a weird feeling about it. The worst thing is, it didn't surprise her at all. Not that she had thought about it, but once Jason said it, it made perfect sense. There had been something about Eric and Pam, and then there was Sookie's reaction at Merlotte's.

"Oh, S… don't tell me you believe in such nonsense! Seriously! Vampires? Vampires only exist in books… I don't even think angels are real, much less _vampires_!"

"M&M's… we need to go back home."

Something in Stella's voice made Mae go still. Of course she didn't believe the whole vampire deal, but she did know when Stella was being serious… and right now? Stella was being _dead_ serious.

******. . .**

**********. . .**


	4. I Am An Illusion

**A/N**

_Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their Follow/Favorite lists, and to those who have bothered to Review. __Other than that, I guess I have to say that I don't own True Blood or its characters. I'm just a fan that has nothing else to do until it airs back again.  
__BTW. I hope you don't mind me playing a little with Eric's past. I took the inspiration from Season 3 episode 5 'Trouble'… where Eric sees his father's crown at Russell's, and the flashback he has then._

******. . .**

**********. . .**

**DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

**CH. IV **I AM AN ILLUSION

"_I am the damage… I am the relief…  
Sometimes I'm people I never hoped that I would be.  
If I take in whatever they turn out, well, what's that gonna make me now?  
Don't you understand… I'm not real anymore. I am an illusion."  
__**From I AM AN ILLUSION by Rob Thomas**_

******. . .**

_[ FLASHBACK ]_

_Mourning his family's death, Eric swore vengeance and vowed to find his family's crown again. He would never forgive himself for not being able to save his mother or his baby sister. He will never be able to beg for his father's forgiveness on disobeying him, on betraying him while not being responsible enough to protect his family, his kin, his crown and his kingdom. _

_But who was he to fight ferocious, hungry wolves? Who was he to fight a man with no face, who coldly and bitterly put an end to all he knew._

_He was not fit to be King. He had failed to protect those he loved the most, whith what strength could he command others? He had preferred to fool around with a servant rather than to fulfill his rightful duties. _

_Now he was looking down over his father's dead body, and he could only think of how much he despised himself._

"_Det är inte ditt fel, min kärlek." _(It's not your fault, my love.) _A beautiful woman with long dark auburn red hair rested her palm on his cheek, forcing him gently to look at her. __"__Han var mycket stolt över dig... Du kommer att göra en stor konung."_ (He was very proud of you... You will make a great King.)

_Of course she would say that. Of course, above all people, she would still believe in him. Stjärna had the noblest heart, the sweetest smile and the soothest voice, and he had loved her deeply since he first met her. But he didn't deserve her love, just as he didn't deserve his Kingdom._

"_Jag måste gå.__" _(I must leave.) _He whispered quietly, resting his hand on her's on his face. Stjärna's heart sank as she processed what he meant. Leaving her no time to react, he retracted her hand and brought it to his lips. He breathed deeply before kissing it ever so softly. Her skin so silky, her eyes a green no emerald could ever match._

_She was left standing there in place, not being able to move an inch, as she watched his tall, slim figure disappear into the distance. She waited for him to turn around, to look her way at least once again, but he never did. Tears fell uncontrollably. She had never known he loved her, at least not as much a she loved him, until now. Until he decided to give up, to turn his back not only to her, but to his kingdom, the kingdom that counted on him to survive. _

_She saw sorrow and disappointment in his eyes, but it was his feathery light kiss, filled with subtle passion, that convinced her of his love. He had always fooled around with so many others she never thought he could love her. _

_Now she was too late to know how being loved by Eric Northman felt like._

"_Vara säkra, min kärlek. Kan vi träffas igen…" _(Be safe, my love. May we meet again…)_ Stjärna breathed in the thin, cold, crisp air, clutching where her heart would be beating inside her chest were it not for the hurt. _

_[ END FLASHBACK ]_

******. . .**

"Jason! What'd you do!" Sookie ran outside in her Merlotte's outfit, as she pushed her order pad in the apron's pocket.

Jason and Stella stood in front of his truck, and the scene wasn't pretty at all. This morning when Sookie left the house, she would've sworn if she'd witnessing such a scene, Jason's counterpart would've been Mae and not the redhead, gentle Stella.

He was trying to evade the fiery woman. "How was I supposed to know they didn't have the slightest idea about the vamps, Sook!" _How couldn't they?_

_Shoot, shoot, shoot…_ Sookie thought. _We only had to help them through the day and get them back on their way home safe and sound, no freaky beings hunting their dreams._

"Sookie… tell your brother to stop with the nonsense and to hand me the keys to _my_ truck so Mae and I can leave this place already!"

"I ain't sure that's a good idea, plus, it ain't really fixed yet! And you know Eric, Sook… I want no problems with the dead man! Rather wait till he can get out that coffin and…"

"Jason Stackhouse! Enough!"

No one had noticed Mae had finally climbed out of the truck and was heading inside the bar. Not until Jason followed her with his eyes did Stella noticed.

"Mae Marshall, get back here! We're leaving!"

"No, _you_ three –she pointed at them– keep discussing Stoker and Rice while I go and grab myself something to eat." She rolled her eyes as she entered the bar. _Un- be- lie- va- ble!_

"Stella, listen. I know you think we're nutjobs or something, but Jason's right." Sookie could hear Stella's brain begin to freak out again, ready to burst. "But… we could deal with this after I end my shift, show you the papers, the news, you know, facts you would trust more than just me and my brother's words?"

_Holy mo… these people seriously lost it! Where the hell am I? Hillbilly town with a twist!_

Sookie led Stella inside Merlotte's. Jason headed back to his truck.

"Where you going Jason?" Sookie called before following Stella inside.

"Imma go finish fixing their truck before nightfall." He hesitated before jumping into the driver's seat. "Sook, will they be okay?"

She threw her brother a warm smile. He always worried too much. "We'll make sure of it, ok? See you at home."

******. . .**

"Girl, you is hot! Sookie, where'd you find her!" Lafayette sang through the open window dividing the bar and the kitchen. Wearing golden eye shadow and a black bandana, he was as shiny as always and Mae couldn't help but love the guy!

"Eric Northman." She tried and kept things simple, hoping Lafayette would understand. Least they needed was to freak them out any more than they already were, even though Mae was still completely reluctant to even consider it to be true.

Lafayette choked and pressed his lips. The old viking's name made the hairs in his neck stand.

"Where's Sam, Lafayette?"

"I ain't seen him today. He probably taking care of whatever Tommy's done now."

"Tara has the next shift. I'm done and out!" She said as she hung her apron behind her. "Let's go Mae…" She picked up her keys and went to go get Stella at the table she had been sitting by herself.

"Don't you be a stranger now, gurl. You is good!"

Mae went behind the bar, and stood on her tip toes to kiss Lafayette goodbye. "Sure won't! It was nice meeting you! I'll absolutely look for you next time we're in town!"

Stella heard that as she followed Sookie out the door. _We're so not coming back to town anytime soon, M!_ She wanted to shout out loud, but she knew she had hurt Sookie already with comments like that, and it was the least she wanted to do to the girl who welcomed them into their home and has treated them as longtime friends instead of complete strangers.

******. . .**

Jason slid out from underneath Stella's truck, covered in oil and dirt. "Got it!"

Hoyt, holding a wrench, wiped his sweaty forehead dry. "Done here too." He let the hood down. "So… you're gonna tell me about the girl now?"

Jason cleaned the palm of his hands on his jeans, leaving a stain in place. "I'm gonna go take a shower, that's what I'm gonna do now. You're free to stay and wait for Eric, or not."

Hoyt didn't have to think much about it. He simply grabbed his keys and headed out.

******. . .**

The ride from Merlotte's to Sookie's place was very awkward, or so Mae thought. Sure, the whole vampire thing was ridiculous, but it was no reason for Stella to react as she had. Also, she found it awkward that, for once, she could actually play the part of the grown up. She had thrown a few glances at Stella, trying to make her say she was sorry for what she's said to Sookie, but S was just not going to do so. She was frustrated.

Sookie, though, hadn't been able to shut the girls thoughts down throughout the whole drive. Mae's thoughts were quick right one after the other. Sometimes they made sense, others, she would just jump to a completely different topic, only to retake the first one back again.

_Stella was so mean. She shouldn't have said that. Sookie's been more than nice to us. Oh shoot… I'm sorry, Sookie! I'm sure she didn't mean it. Wonder if they got to fix the truck… if they did, does that mean we'll be leaving tonight? There isn't much waiting for us back home, we could always stay a day or two. Oh… Stella overreacted to the whole vampire thing. I hope Sookie isn't mad at us. Lafayette was nice, he sure was an interesting character. I've never met anyone like him. His personality glows, just as he does. Jason was nice. Wait… Mae Marshall, do not think about Jason. _–she shook her head softly– _He was cute too. Ok. That's it, stop. Hmm… I wonder if Sookie wouldn't mind it much if I changed the station. _

Sookie immediately did change the station.

_Oh, she heard my thoughts! Hehe. _

Sookie rolled her eyes internally, _if only she knew how right she is._

Stella's thoughts, though, were all about getting away from Bon Temps.

_I knew it. I knew it the minute _he_ opened the door. I knew it the minute Pam greeted us with those burningly hungry eyes. This isn't good. This isn't safe. It can't be. It can't be true. Vampires? Please… Oh, but then why do I have this feeling deep in my guts, telling me to run away from here. It doesn't make any sense, yet it makes all the sense in the world. What did we get ourselves into… _–she looked at Mae, trying ever so kindly to seem as if there wasn't anything wrong, but her eyes hid her true feelings: she was scared, she was nervous, but she was not entirely convinced with the situation.

She was sorry, too, for having taken it upon Sookie. Sookie didn't really mind, she knew she was sorry. And, well, who wouldn't freak out like she did if they didn't know vampires existed and all of a sudden, someone told them they did. What she couldn't understand yet was why, or better yet, how, they didn't know it?

******. . .**

Pam was getting ready for a busy night at Fangtasia. Eric didn't like leaving it all up to her, but he confided everything would be alright; if something were to happen, he would feel it and be back there immediately.

"Well, well, well… we're a bit overdressed tonight, are we?" Pam teased as Eric came into view. He was wearing a tailor-made grey silk Armani suit and a black shirt. He only raised his eyebrows, his mouth unmoved by any kind of emotion.

Pam drew her fingers through his hair, trying to make it stay in the right place. "You're off to Sookie's." She didn't ask it, she knew.

"Ställ inga frågor kan jag inte svara." (Don't ask questions I can't answer.)

"But I haven't ask any sort of questions."

"Ja, men du kommer." (Yes, but you will.)

Eric went out the door in a blink. Pam smiled to herself. _Jag vet att du (I know you), Eric Northman. _

******. . .**

Stella had quickly packed her bags as neatly and quickly as possible. She was determined to leave tonight, no matter what. Sure, she didn't really have anything or anyone waiting for her back home, but home, right now, sounded much better and much safer than here.

She drew a deep breath and looked out her window. Sookie and Jason seemed to be having a heated conversation. Sookie kept poking his chest angrily. Jason's face was flushed; his eyes seemed tired and frustrated. She felt a pang on her heart. She felt bad for the way she had reacted to everything, how awfully she had treated both of them when they've all been but nice towards her and Mae.

The last burning ray of the sun shone through the window, blinding her eyes for a second.

Mae, sitting on one of the dining table wooden chairs, a cup of milk between her hands, noticed how the sun slowly dimmed, leading way for the night to come in. She teased with a mental puff. _Well, let the vampires come! _She softly laughed at the thought before drinking the last of her milk.

******. . .**

Eric's granite grey Bentley Continental GT came to a swift stop in front of Sookie's porch. He would just appear there under normal circumstances, no use of his dark tinted car, but with the girls here, it wouldn't be wise. Eric caught a glimpse of Stella, staring through the window, but as soon as she saw the car arrive, she stepped away. If his heart could still beat, it would've skipped once. He had to shake these ludicrous feelings. She had to leave town, he knew that, and his Stjärna was long lost.

Jason entered the house by Sookie's orders. He hesitated for a second, pondering whether he should or not join her at the dining table. _Ah, what the hell… it's probably the last time I'll see her. _This realization produced a knot in his throat. He just sat across her, while she studied his every move. _God, she's beautiful._

They sat there, in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Jason knew Sookie was telling Eric about all that had happened today. He was grateful that the vampire had affections for his sister, because he truly believed he would've killed him otherwise already.

He brought his hands to his face and rested his head on the table. Mae was tempted to caress his hair, but she opted for holding her own hand halfway through.

Stella smiled secretly, at the frame dividing the living room from where Mae and Jason sat. She knew how much her friend ached for a cute, nice boy to love, but none, to Mae's eyes, seemed to be worth it. They all thought Mae always played hard to get, and they took her as a flirt for it, but in truth, she just never found interest in none of her admirers. She was a hopeless romantic, and she was waiting for her prince in shining armor, no matter how long it took. Stella wasn't sure Jason was prince-material, but Mae had already shown much more interest in him than in any other, and this had Stella smiling. But they still had to leave.

Whether it was vampires or any other silly thing they could come up with now, Stella felt something wasn't right in this town. She had to leave. She had herself, and Mae, to think for.

She let her bags fall to the floor heavily, making a loud noise when they met the hard wood. "We're leaving, M."

******. . .**

"Eric! We don't know where Bill is! We don't know who's got him, or what! Whether it's a vampire or something else we don't know of, it's not safe around here. Hell, something almost killed me the other day…"

She was draining him. He was exhausted. Of course he would never admit to it, even less show it. He was trying to maintain control of the situation, trying to keep the people he cared about safe. And here was Sookie, only caring about Bill. Yes, because deep within it all, Bill was truly the only person she cared about right in this instant.

"Stop it. –He cut off midway in her sentence– Don't you think I _know_ this? Haven't you considered for even one second in that tiny dynamic mind of yours that I, too, have people that have been hurt? You underestimate me, Sookie Stackhouse."

He turned his back on her, pacing rapidly and nervously. Sookie had never seen him like this. "Eric. I'm so sorry. You're right. But other than Pam and Godric, I didn't really thought you'd care about anyone else."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." It was but a whisper, but it was more than enough for Sookie to hear.

******. . .**

Stella walked out from Sookie's house. Noticing Eric and Sookie's tense figures, she was planning not to make eye contact with any of them.

Jason followed her, handling Mae's bag as he, too, evaded the vampire's gaze.

But it was Mae who threw him the first smile. Of course his face didn't react to it right away, but he nodded ever so slightly in response. Instead of following Stella to the truck, or Jason to the back of the truck, she headed towards Eric and Sookie.

"Thank you Sookie, for everything, really. I mean it with all my heart. It's been lovely and your house is beautiful and you've been a wonderful host." She didn't wait a minute before embracing the pigtailed blonde in a tight, friendly hug.

Sookie was touched. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. These were hard times. Her best friend Tara didn't really like Bill because he was a vampire, so she couldn't really go to her. When it came to Bill, she knew it was better if Sam didn't know about it. Jason always tried to protect her, but she didn't really want to burden him with her and Bill's problems. Plus, she was scared he would run off and do something stupid.

In that moment Mae hugged her, though, she couldn't help the tears. She didn't know she was aching for a friend to confide on in her worst moments until now, until she felt the sincerity and honesty in Mae's words and gesture.

Stella stood beside her truck seeing this. She wanted to go and tell Sookie everything that Mae had told her. She was truly grateful for her and all she had done for them. She lowered her eyes to the dirt road; she had said some very wrong things to the person that deserved them the least. She knew it was probably all the angst that had been building up inside her ever since everything started to go wrong on this trip, and it all bursted out at the wrong time to the wrong person.

"Hey Tin Man! Or is it Edward Cullen now? Though, given that you're blonde, you're probably better off as Lestat, from Interview with a Vampire… though, you don't seem so wickedly evil." Mae teased.

_I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you… _huffed Jason. But Mae's proximity to Eric made him nervous. He knew the vampire's intolerance towards most humans first handedly, and he wasn't sure how much more Eric would stand, knowing they knew of what he was now.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't compare me with fictional characters, Thing Two." Eric spoke through a smirk.

Then, from out of nowhere, Mae hugged him unexpectedly. Sookie brought a hand to her mouth, catching her breath as she waited for the worse. Jason shifted nervously, as he strode closer to where Sookie stood, holding a hand towards Mae, almost as if he could protected her with it.

To their surprise, Eric drew an arm around Mae, even though if he figure was stiff and still. He waited patiently until the tiny brunette retreated. He hadn't been hugged in a very long time, not like this at least. This girl had hugged him fearlessly. Maybe it was her incredulity, but it seemed as if she didn't care about what he was.

"Thank you, and Pam. Gosh, I wish I could've said goodbye to Pam. She was so nice."

Sookie and Jason exchanged glances.

"I'm sure she would've wanted to as well."

Mae smiled. She looked back to Stella's truck and saw her friend jump into the driver's seat.

"You know, Sookie, S didn't mean anything she said. She's truly grateful too. I guess, well, she's just stressed about everything. –she winked– And taking care of me doesn't really help that much either." She at least got the group, except for Eric, to laugh a little.

"She knows." They all heard Eric say. Of course, Jason and Sookie knew what he meant, but Mae didn't. "What? So, it is alright to spill the beans on the big bad vampire, but not with the mind reader?"

Mae's head spun from between the three people standing around her. "Soo…?"

Sookie reluctantly nodded in response. It couldn't be that bad to be a mind reader after you've met a vampire. But she also knew Mae was still trying to ignore that.

A round of laughter overtook Mae. She pointed at Eric, as she tried to let the word vampire out, failing. She gave up only to point at Sookie. She bent, laughing, a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "What does that make you? –she pointed at Jason– Don't tell me you're a werewolf."

Jason was about to say something when Stella came into the picture. She tried to get her friend to stop laughing.

"He… he's a… Eric's a vampire!" Mae said in between laughs. "Sookie. Sookie can read our… she can read minds!" Stella was growing impatiently. "And Jason… Ja…" Mae looked puzzled. "I don't even know what Jason is!"

"Ok. That's enough. You three have gone too far." Stella stomped her feet irritated. Mae laughs about most everything, but when she's really, really nervous, she either gets laughter attacks, or she starts crying.

Eric stared at her nonchalantly. He waited until her eyes met his, her emerald green eyes. _Stjärna_.

******. . .**

_[ FLASHBACK ]_

_He had often thought about going home, after being turned. Godric didn't encourage it so soon, but he had to. He needed to see how his people were doing, who was taking care of them. _

_But truly, he just needed to see her. He needed to see if, after all those years, she would still recognize him. He needed to hear she forgave him from leaving her alone._

_He caught a glimpse of her, her youthful beauty untouched, playing by the river bend, her long dark red hair dancing in the wind, loose strands shining under the moonlight. It was as if time had frozen her image, her beauty, her gentleness... as if time had not passed at all. _

_He wasn't ready to approach her just yet. He wasn't sure how she would react. To his eyes, she hadn't changed at all, but maybe it was just his mind playing him games. He knew, for a fact, _he_ was the one who hadn't changed._

_Then he heard her voice, but it didn't come from the figure by the river bend._

"_Thora, min älskling, det är för mörkt. Kom till huset." _(Thora, my darling, it's too dark. Come to the house.)

_Then the girl he had thought to be his Stjärna answered the call. "__Jag kommer, mormor." _(I will, grandmother.)

_He watched as the young woman, so much like his Stjärna, walked back to the cottage where a grey haired woman waited. He watched as the elder woman combed her grandaughter's hair, a color so captivating that stood out from all the other pale blondes in the village. _

_She had moved on. She had married and had children and grandchildren, and she had grown old. He had no right to disturb her peace, her life. _

_She was safe, and she seemed happy. That's all that really mattered._

"_Jag älskar dig, min lysande stjärna. Jag gjorde alltid och kommer alltid att." _(I love you, my shining star. I always did and always will.)

_He left, treasuring the last time he'd ever see her. In her granddaughter he saw her youth, but now in her old age, he didn't see any fault. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her eyes, the same deep, penetrating green. _

_The wind blowed into the cottage, and she stopped for a second from combing her granddaughter's hair. She felt him, she smelled him. She ran to the window as best as her age would let her. There was no one. There was no one to be seen, but she could feel it._

"_Mormor, är du okej?" _(Grandmother, are you okay?)

_She dismissed her granddaughter's worries with a wave of her hand. She took in the wind, his smell. And just as the last time she saw him, she breathed into the wind and whispered, for the last time in her life, __"Vara säkra, min kärlek. Kan vi träffas igen…" _(Be safe, my love. May we meet again…)

_[ END FLASHBACK ]_

******. . .**

Stella guided Mae to her truck. Jason tried reaching her, but Stella didn't let him come near her. She felt sorry about it, but she was sick and tired of all the nonsense they all had been saying today. If it was meant to be a joke, it wasn't funny at all. Mae had stopped laughing when Stella closed the door.

She turned the ignition on. With one last glance at her hosts, she forced a weak smile with which she hoped they'd forgive her behavior. They must understand it wasn't a mean approach, but their little charade about vampires, mind readers and such was not nice at all. If they meant to drive them away, they were already. No need to keep with the act.

******. . .**

Jason entered the house in defeat. He hadn't had much luck with his latest girlfriends, so of course, when a nice, beautiful girl who seemed normal enough came along, she wasn't meant to stay. His luck wouldn't go that far. It was time to head home.

Eric hadn't moved an inch. Vampires could hold their breaths and seem like stones, but Sookie was suddenly scared. He didn't look quite like his usual self. He hadn't been repugnant or sarcastic, he didn't even look angry for any reason… he just looked pained. She had only let herself once before into his head and swore, for her own sake, she wouldn't ever again. But now, she dared enter his thoughts.

They were nostalgic thoughts and all she could was an old Nordic town, a small cottage with a fireplace burning bright and warm. Inside, she saw a young woman, her cheeks glistening where the light touched her tear moist skin. He just wouldn't settle on one name, though. Sjärna, Thora, Edda, Svana... there were many names and all held the same silhouette. The settings started to change, just like the seasons, as the world around them changed and modernized. And then the names stopped, and the face faded. He gave up. He always watched from afar, always searched for her, but once he reached her, he wouldn't dare go close. He gave up.

She would've sworn Eric wasn't capable of love, not that kind of love at least. Now she understood why he kept everyone at a distance, why he only used women for his pleasure, but any that he could ever come to truly care for, he distanced.

He had loved once before, and his heart still kept a place for her. Even if he had given up, even when he'd think he'd lost her… she always came back and haunt his dreams.

Eric turned his face to Sookie. _Get out of my head, Sookie. _He thought furiously. In an instant, he was inside his Bentley, ready to drive back to Fangtasia, continue his life, his business. He had many things to do, many responsibilities, and now he had many threats to worry about. He had no time for daydreaming, or the equivalent of it.

Sookie ran in front of his car, preventing him from fleeing.

"That's _her_, right? The woman in your memories?"

"Nosy human… I never gave you permission to intrude my own thoughts. Now please move or I'll run you over!"

"You don't mean it, Eric."

"Try me."

"It _is_ her. You're just letting her go away? Again?"

"You know nothing of _her_. You know nothing of _me_." He was raging.

"I know love. I know I wouldn't be able to stay away from Bill if I ever lost him and found him again. I feel like a part of me is gone now that he's not here and I have no idea of where he could be. How can you live like that?"

"I have a long life to live, and it is none of your business how I live it."

"She doesn't know you."

"Well I don't know _her_ either. Now, for the last time, Sookie… move."

"It hurts you that she doesn't."

In the blink of an eye he was out of his car and so close to Sookie there was almost no space left between them. Sternly, he warned her. "I hurt not, Sookie Stackhouse. I loved once and that love died centuries ago. You don't know me and you don't know what you're talking about. Now hear me, and hear me well. You don't ever enter my head again. You don't ever mention her again. You understand?"

"You don't scare me, Eric. I just feel sorry for you." She said, walking back into her house. He was still fuming in front of his car. "She's beautiful, she has always been. She has always been waiting for you, and you never came. It has slowly hardened her heart. She gave up on love too, just as you gave up on her."

******. . .**

It started to rain again. _Great, just our luck! _Stella thought as she turned on her wipers. It only made it worse to see through the windshield.

Mae had been playing with the radio, trying to find a station she liked. She would chuckle randomly from time to time, remembering the day's events. Stella watched her preoccupied. Her fingers trembled as she touched the buttons on the dashboard. Her face was still flushed, whether from all the laughter or nervousness.

"M&M's… look at me. We're going home. Ok? We'll be safe there."

"Safe? Safe from what? Vampires? Mind readers? God knows what else?"

"Come on, M. That was all nonsense."

"Was it, really?"

"Do you believe those sorts of things?"

"You did before I ever even thought about it being remotely possible!"

Stella pursed her lips. A couple of minutes passed without another word.

"Is it wrong of me to think I'd actually prefer living with these fictional characters rather than going home?" Mae thought to herself out loud. She started to play with the radio again, finally stopping at a Rob Thomas' song.

Stella sped up a little, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could. Funny, she thought, it wasn't really the word vampire or whether or not Sookie could read her mind.

Ever since they knocked at Fangtasia's door, she felt something wasn't right. She had known ever since that moment, ever since Eric opened the door, that neither him nor Pam were normal. She had felt it. Whatever they were, she didn't know, but it wasn't the fact of them being something other than your everyday human beings that frightened her. Or the fact that they claimed to be blood sucking creatures that once haunted people's dreams and now were every girl's desires.

It was something inside her that had scared her, that wasn't right. It was a feeling she couldn't quite name, she couldn't quite recognize.

Her heart beat faster. The air felt heavier in her lungs. Her visions drifted to white.

Mae screamed.

The truck spun in place, but she couldn't see anything. What had she hit? There was only an open road in front of her. The windshield cracked in front of her. Mae's head rested in the opened airbag, held by her seatbelt in place.

_Mae… Mae, are you ok? M…_

She couldn't hold her head up any longer.

A bright light overtook her, even though it was dark outside.

******. . .**

Just as he parked in front of Fangtasia, Pam outside, granting or not the entrance to the many guests in line, he faintly heard the explosion of glass, the fading sound of a scream, the screeching sound of tires spinning unstoppably in the wet pavement.

Pam caught Eric's uneasy state. He looked at her, his eyes with such alarm as she hadn't seen in them before.

_Go!_ She said in her mind as if he could hear her. She hoped, for once, that he would just do whatever he had to do without thinking about it too much.

And then Eric disappeared into the darkness.

She sighed in relief, a small smile in her face. She called dryly to the next in line.

"Let me see some id."

******. . .**

**********. . .**


	5. My Wish

**A/N**

_Here's the fifth chapter, the last one I had previously updated and is now a bit edited and skimmed by yours truly in order for me to give you BY THE END OF THIS WEEK the long (I know, excruciatingly) awaited Ch. 6. _

******. . .**

**********. . .**

**DESTINATION UNKNOWN**

**CH. V **MY WISH

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road lead you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."  
__**From MY WISH by Rascal Flatts**_

**. . .**

Stella's pickup truck was totaled. The hood bent right down the middle, as if she'd been speeding and hit a light post. Smoke was fuming wildly from underneath. The windshield was completely broken; glass sparkled all throughout the road with the soft pale light from the moon above.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before Eric arrived at the scene, though it felt like ages to him. He could tell by the smell, still lingering in the air, stinging like acid through his nostrils, that he had just missed whatever –or whoever– caused this. He shouldn't have hesitated; he should've fled immediately to their aid. He should've just given in to his instincts the moment he felt them. He couldn't stop blaming himself for not getting here fast enough, but this was not the right moment to beat himself over it. Hearing the oil drops hit the pavement, echoing every passing second as a ticking time bomb, he had to get the girls out of the truck before it went down in flames. _Jag__kan__inte__förlora__henne__igen! _(I can't lose her again!)

No supernatural speed or strength could ease what he experienced when his eyes finally found her. Nervousness, anxiety, fright, scares to death… all these and so many other emotions he thought he had long forgotten. _Nej, nej, nej…_ (No, no, no…) He shook these repulsive insecurities that he hadn't felt in so long and did what he had to do.

It was here when he made himself a mental note to befriend a couple of trustworthy –if there are any– amiable vampires. It would all be much easier if he had someone who could help him right now. He was tempted on calling Pam, but he had left her in charge of Fangtasia for the night. _Hell, I would even call Bill!_ But then again, Bill Compton was nowhere to be found, much to Sookie's dismay.

He sprung immediately towards the girls; there was no time to spare. He could feel each second passing by, each of the girl's breaths that could very well be their lasts if he didn't do something immediately, their weakening heartbeats… he was dreading time for once in centuries. He had forgotten how it was to fear running out of time.

Immediately, he headed to Stella's aid, but it was as if she herself spoke to him, stopping him midway, telling him to help Mae instead. He could make out her voice in his mind, even though she was lying still, breathing ever so softly that it seemed as if she wasn't breathing at all.

Mae had evaded any major wounds from the exploding windshield. Her worst injury was the pressure and burn of the seatbelt against her chest and neck. It had left her breathless, which could be the reason as of why she was unconscious. Eric ripped the seatbelt away and got the always-smiling girl as far away from the truck and as carefully and quickly as possible.

He was going to take her back to the club when her eyelashes flickered; she was trying to open her eyes. Her mouth, wide opened, gasped for air in between small coughs. He stood still, for some reason his senses weren't working that well lately. He dared not move until he was sure the girl in his arms was ok.

Mae's lips moved as if she were calling out for her dearest friend, but no sound came out. In a brief moment where she could hold her eyes straight at his, he wasn't sure how, but the happy-go-lucky brunette and him shared a deep conversation in over a second. _Help her._ He nodded, resting her body against a tree trunk at a safe distance on the roadside.

Their friendship was unbelievably unselfish, he noted. For a second, they reminded him of his relationship with Godric, his maker. They would do anything it took to keep each other safe. He understood them perfectly. He understood them, and admired them for it. After all, Godric and he had been building their relationship for thousands of years, whereas Stella and Mae had only known each other for a little over a decade.

He quickly went back for Stella. Even if her face had not suffered much, she had a major cut on her shoulder, and it seemed as if her wrist was twisted for it was badly swollen. After breaking through the seatbelt and tearing the steering wheel aside, he managed to get a hold of the thin redhead. He staggered back, his knees felt weak –he swore his heart would've skipped a beat if it would've still been beating– not because of her weight, but because of the strange feeling that took over him in that right moment… the moment he held his past in his arms.

He ran inhumanly fast, a blur through his tracks, as he cradled the young woman's body back to Fangtasia. He went in through the back door, directly into his room. Eric cautiously laid Stella down on his bed ever so slightly, trying not to move her more than the necessary.

"Alla är bra. Du kommer att bli bra." (All's fine. You'll be fine.) He spoke softly to her ears.

She recognized his voice. It all came back to her in an instant. It all came back to her and she found it unbelievably surreal. A shiver ran down her spine in alert, but she wasn't scared. She didn't feel scared. His voice didn't scare her. It produced a pang in her heart, a weird mixture of joy and sorrow, passion and hatred… but why? Other than being a stranger, he was a threat, a monster, a mythical predator humans should fear. She wasn't even sure how she had understood his foreign words, but she knew them. They were familiar, like an old tune.

Her limbs hurt and she found it almost impossible to move, but slowly, she managed to open her eyes. His eyes looked tired, weary and worried, and for a second she knew she had known those eyes from before, too. Not knowing if she was dreaming, she set her mind to remember every single line and depth and shade of those soft blue eyes that seemed to hold the mystery of the sky within them. Suddenly, she found herself clinging to his eyes, holding for dear life, as if she feared ever leaving their hold on hers.

But something brought her back to the reality of things. She moved her head around frantically, not minding the excruciating pain that overtook her as she did.

"Hon är okej, jag gå och hämta henne." (She's ok. I'll go get her.) He disappeared in front of her eyes. She was looking for her friend, and for the briefest moment there, he had forgotten about the jumpy girl he'd left resting on the roadside and had promised silently to get back to. He had been so close to Stella that she could feel his breath and then, she was alone in the room, staring to the spot he'd been mere seconds ago, now hosting nothing but the phantom breeze left by his leave. He rushed away from the moment. Other than actually worrying for Mae, he had been suffocating at Stella's closeness. He couldn't take it. He wasn't prepared for these feelings to overpower him. He had resisted emotions for long; he was dreading to succumb to them now. He didn't know what to expect.

For the first time in a long time, he felt threatened.

A very faint and remote alert went off in Stella's body, a defense mechanism natural in all humans to preserve their lives. 12 hours ago, she was sure of the world around her, the way things went on in life. She feared burglars and psychopathic killers; she couldn't stand reptiles or the seasonal tourists who invaded her hometown every summer mercilessly. She had always known fiction took some inspiration from everyday life, but she never even imagined it to be so accurate.

This road trip to Dallas had been much more than what she had bargained for –and they never _did_ arrive to the Mavs' and Cowboy's city. Serendipity… _If Mae were here,_ she thought, _she would say this is all fate's doing. _She never quite did believe in fate, but was a fierce believer that one built their own destinies. Now, she wasn't sure, she was double checking everything, even herself.

She wondered if going back home would solve it. She wondered if home was still a safe place to go back to.

After all, at this moment, laying still and hurt, she felt safe. She felt as if she belonged.

She let out a heavy sigh. Before drifting into a deep sleep, though, she couldn't find a way to get rid of the image of two very shinning eyes, and the unexpected fluttering feeling in her stomach.

******. . .**

Jason returned to the house he shared with Hoyt after witnessing the two girls leaving just as quickly and unpredictably as they had arrived. It was funny it bothered him so much. Still, lying sleepless in bed in the middle of the night, he couldn't yet get _her_ out of his head. He feared her to be a witch, you know, casting a spell on him, even though she was too beautiful to be one. Then again, anything was possible in Bon Temps.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_… He couldn't stand it anymore. His room wasn't all that interesting to be in while only staring at the ceiling, no girl to keep him company. He could always have a booty call or something. But, for some reason he only wanted _one_ person's company, the one he couldn't have, but like the song goes, he's a _little too late, she's a little too gone_.

Kicking the sheets away, he strode into the small kitchen. Clinging himself at the fridge's door, his face illuminated by the faint light coming from inside, he browsed through it out of pure boredom. It was mostly empty, for except a couple of plastic containers filled with leftovers and beers. He grabbed a can and threw himself lazily on the old couch in the living room. He pondered upon turning the TV on, but found himself staring at his blurry reflection on the screen instead.

He thought he looked good, tired, but good. He worked all day under the hot Louisiana sun and dry heat; he drank his "pathetic life" away at night. If there was something Eric was right on, it was that he was a "sad pathetic" fella. He was careless and easy going, and even though he was a charming guy who girls just couldn't resist, he was alone. He was smart, in his own way, and he was caring… people just seemed to take him for granted; they underestimated him. He had Sookie and Hoyt, maybe Tara and Sam… but they always seemed to look down on him anyways.

And he was tired of it. He would never admit to it, but he wanted something more. He didn't know what, exactly, but _something_. Or _someone_.

_You fool! That could've been love… _He stood up after sipping the last of his beer, doing a jump shot so the can hit the wall and went right into the trashcan at the other side of the room. He grinned to himself and his sheer luck. After all, basketball wasn't really his sport, but he managed.

He extended his wrist up to his face to take a look at his watch and groaned. Not knowing exactly why or where to, Jason put his sweater over his head, his hair now pointing in all directions, and juggled his keys up until he jumped inside his truck.

Beating the steering wheel rhythmically to the beat of some cheesy country song playing on the radio –not really his style, but he was too lazy to change the station–, he roamed around with no destination whatsoever. He was just trying to clear his head from things he didn't even know of, but he needed a breather.

It had started raining again. _God darn it, it just won't stop! _

He kept driving idly when all of a sudden he saw a bright light up yonder. It could've been easily mistaken for a lightning, but for Jason, it was a direction. He had a slight idea of where he'd seen it lingering, and he just sped it up towards it. For some reason, he felt he had to hurry.

******. . .**

Mae had tried sitting up straighter, but she found it hard to put her weight in her hands in order to pull her own body up. She checked herself, looking for any trace of blood, but thankfully didn't find it. _Gosh, it hurts_. She winced whenever she moved, but finally decided to rest her head back on the trunk and breathed as softly as she could. _I never thought _breathing_ would hurt so much. _

The brunette closed her eyes. She worried for her friend. She wasn't really all that sure about what had caused them to spin around in place and crash. She remembered a dark, tall silhouette appearing instantly right in the middle of the road, when seconds before it had been all deserted. She remembered Stella's panicking eyes, her intents in trying to deviate them from hitting the thing, failing helplessly. She remembered the gushes of blood dripping from her friend's upper shoulder, tainting her already red hair even darker. She remembered looking forward and seeing the silhouette of the thing they had just hit standing from the road as if it had just slipped instead, and nearing the truck.

She screamed. Her visions started to fade, but she screamed. She screamed in hopes of being heard by someone who could help them before it was too late. And then she just fainted in place.

Sitting there in the cold night, waiting for Eric to come back for her, she couldn't help the tears. She had tried not to look towards the truck. _Well, there's no fixing _that_ now! _She huffed a little, instantly regretting it.

Then she heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and she couldn't help but feel scared. _God knows who, or _what_, it could be now!_ She wished she could stand up and hide. She wished she could move eve a little at least, but all her tries ended up making her wince in pain and frustration. She closed her eyes hoping the truck would just drive through, not ever noticing her there. But of course, who could miss the completely ruined truck just a couple of feet away?

_Where the heck are you, Eric!_

**. . .**

When Jason made it near the tracks he had thought he'd seen what had looked like a lightning, he felt his throat clench. He would've recognized that truck anywhere now, hell, even if it was upside down, he would've recognized it immediately. He had memorized the whole thing. Not only had he been working all day in it, but he had stood in place watching as it drove away.

He didn't bother on turning down the ignition; he wasn't even sure if he had switched to parking. The only thing he could think of was jumping out of his own truck and running straight to the other one.

He was late. He didn't make it on time. Just as he was getting closer, it burst out into flames. The blonde boy covered his face with his forearms and he fell down on the wet pavement. When he heard the explosion, feeling the heat and the heaviness of smoke in the air, he started hitting the ground underneath him desperately.

_She's gone. She's dead. _He lay there for a few minutes, his eyes shut, his breath heavy. He had just witnessed the death of two people he knew, and it was a complete accident. No mythical creature roaming around, that he knew of. Not a murderer. Just, their car exploded. He could've been here sooner and saved them. That's what bugged him the most. He could've actually _done_ something.

And now he had just lost _her _forever.

When he finally found the strength to stand up and head to his car, deciding on calling Andy to report what had just happened, he heard the most silent whisper. His head was spinning in all directions, trying to see where it came from. Maybe there _were_ some mythical creatures involved in this even thought it looked completely normal.

******. . .**

Mae opened her eyes, alarmed by the excruciating loud sound from the explosion. She flinched and recoiled in place. Oh, she wished she could move. How much she would've given to be able to stand up and run as far as she could from there.

After the smoke dissipated a little, her tired eyes found a familiar figure lying on the road. He kept punching the hard surface with much distress, and she worried he would hurt his fist. Her mouth twitched into a semi smile when she finally recognized him.

He stood up and started walking towards his truck whose engine still roared loudly. His head was down, his steps were weak. He kept on gripping his hair in frustration.

Mae tried calling out his name, but found it completely impossible. She tried for a second time, but no sound would come out of her throat. For a third time she tried, but all she managed to emit was no louder than a whisper.

She decided on grabbing a few pebbles she felt under her hands, and throwing them into the road. They didn't land too far for her move was weak, but they made a little noise. She thought she'd try again.

When his eyes met hers, she found herself smiling. She had been waiting for Eric for what seemed like ages but were only minutes. She knew Stella was in a worse shape than she was, so she didn't blame him. She was just scared, if she had to admit. The last person she had thought that would be there to help her was Jason, but now that he was here, she was glad t was him.

Jason was paralyzed for a second. He had just mourned the brunette, thinking she had been inside the truck when it exploded, and now she sat there, trying to grab his attention. He had never been a devoted Christian, for except when he had joined the Light of Day, but he knew there was something out there right now. Whether it was God, Jesus or Aslan… he was grateful. He was eternally grateful because he had a second chance, because the girl of his dreams was alive. And now he had got to get his lazy ass moving and go get her!

Jason knelt in front of the bubbly brunette, his trembling hands tracing the lines of her face, going down her neck where the mark of the seatbelt burnt bright red; his touch as light as a feather. He was scared he would break her, that's how it felt to him. He didn't dare look her in the eye; he was just not going to be able to stand not meeting her lips on a kiss. This was _not_ the right time to kiss her, he knew that, but he had thought her dead. Seeing her here was like seeing an angel, _his_ beautiful but hurt angel, and he didn't know how to fix her.

******. . .**

_Stackhouse!_ Eric growled internally as he walked swiftly towards Mae. He didn't even pay attention to the burning truck. He didn't care. He needed to get Mae and head back to the club. He needed to do anything he could to get these girls up and about as soon as possible.

He didn't even wait for the two on the pavement to acknowledge his presence. Eric simply put an arm under Mae's neck, another under her knees, and lifted her up. He meant to just head back to the club immediately, but Mae started murmuring and he just couldn't make it out. _Vad nu! _(What now!) As he met her eyes, he couldn't ignore her pleads.

"Ja- Jas… please. Eric."

And she didn't have to say more. For some strange reason he couldn't really understand, he knew what she was saying; just as he knew when her eyes told him to help Stella instead.

He didn't bother turning around to face him. He could feel Jason's racing heartbeat. He could feel the young man's distress and desperation. He couldn't really blame him but that didn't really mean he had to like him.

"Make it to Fangtasia, Stackhouse… we'll be waiting for you there."

Jason ran to his truck and dumped his foot in the pedal as hard as he could. His tires drifted for a second, leaving tire tracks on his path. Eric had vanished with Mae in his arms. For a moment he felt some possessive rage overtake him, he wanted to be the one to hold her and rescue her, yet all he could do when he had the chance was look at her bruises. He was jealous of Eric, but then he remembered how she had pleaded for him to come. She cared.

******. . .**

When Mae looked at her friend, she couldn't stop the tears rushing down her face like streaming water. Blood had dried around her wounds and tainted her clothes. She held a strand of her already crimson hair, trying to get some of the blood out from it, but it was an impossible task.

Eric was standing opposite her, also staring down at Stella. Mae thought she'd seen him frown. His eyes were all over her best friend's body, taking list of her every wound. When the vampire felt Mae observing him closely, he gave her blank expression. The brunette was unable to read him. She couldn't figure him out. He did such a good job at keeping his emotions to himself. Did _they_ matter to him at all?

But then she remembered the way he had looked at Stella and she _knew_. He _did_ care.

"Help her. Anything. Whatever you have to do, just… help her." She spoke softly. It took all her strength to say it, but she did. She didn't want to know exactly _what_ he could do for her best friend, but she knew he _had_ to do it. If it meant to keep her safe, she didn't care.

He searched the little woman's eyes but saw no doubt or hesitation. Mae knew what she was asking him. She knew she wasn't going to like hearing what he could to for her friend, but she was pleading him to do it anyways. Eric nodded. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it anyways.

Right then, the doors flew open. Not taking his eyes away from Mae's, he spoke to the person who had entered uninvited.

"Take her out, Stackhouse. I'll call her in as soon as Stella's awake."

"What are you going to do to her!"

More than having to answer to his stupid question, Eric was annoyed that he had to look at him. With just one look, though, Jason caught Mae and walked out of the room without another word. He knew what Eric was going to do.

******. . .**

Mae was getting her strength little by little. She could move her arms more easily, her voice had returned –a bit raspy but at least she could speak in complete sentences. She was also fully aware of the way Jason kept a hold on her; his arm held her tight around her waist, the other one brushing her hair, lingering softly on her face. She had drunk about 3 bottles of water already, and still, she was thirsty. She even had the urge to pee but didn't want to get away from Jason's hold.

Pam had gone inside the room with Eric and Stella as soon as they explained to her what had happened. She had been acting like a nurse, coming in and out updating them. Stella's face had gained some color. Stella's fingers moved. Stella's wounds were healing. Stella had opened her eyes… Jason wasn't all that happy whenever Pam came out, but Mae appreciated it wholeheartedly every single time.

"What did Eric do, Jay?" She whispered.

Jason looked at her in a frown; he knew he wasn't the smartest pea in the pod. He had already said something that sent her running away, could he tell her the truth? He shook his head trying to dismiss her question.

Her hand came up to his face and forced him to look at her. Her eyes dove into those honey browns of his. "Please…"

"He probably fed her some of his V." When he noticed she was still a bit puzzled, he just sighed. "Blood. Vampire blood… you know, it has its props. Makes you hot and it's got some sexual arousal thing to it too." Mae gave him a quizzical look. "It also gives you strength, _and_ it helps you heal faster."

Mae grimaced as he spoke. He spoke of it so naturally, like he knew it pretty well. "Have _you_ had some… "V", I mean?"

He pondered answering her with the truth for a few seconds. Hell yeah he had had some V, lots of it. He had even kidnapped a vampire to extract his V with an ex-girlfriend, but he thought Mae didn't really have to know about that. "Yeah…"

She huffed in disbelief. But then her lips twitched in a smirk… "I truly hope you were hardly beaten and needed to heal real fast, because if you used it for _those_ other effects you mentioned, then you have some serious problems dude!"

There she was! The mocking girl he had first met. Her taunting face brought a wide smile to his own. "I am in no need of assistance in that department."

Mae rolled her eyes mockingly at his very expected remark. He was a boy after all. "Right…"

"I'll prove it to you!"

"In your dreams!"

They were both laughing when Pam came out again. She wasn't that fond of Jason, but she liked the scene playing in front of her. They looked so carefree, so different as from when they first came in.

"She's asking for you, Mae."

With no hesitation, Mae untangled herself from within Jason's grasp and headed inside the room. She met Pam midway, held her hands in gratitude, and continued her way.

Pam went behind the bar and grabbed a beer, popped it open, and brought it to the younger Stackhouse. He looked at her, not knowing whether he should accept it or not.

"Oh just take it already, lover boy! And wipe that teenage grin off your face… it's pathetic!" She smiled at him when he took the bottle from her hands. It seemed like a promising start, this peace offering.

******. . .**

Eric had only waited for Mae's approval when it came to doing the only thing he could think of immediately that would keep Stella alive. She had lost too much blood and the wound in her shoulder was way too deep. So, as soon as the brunette exited the room, he bit his wrist until a steady flow of blood filtered through his pale skin, and pushed it to the redhead's mouth. _Drick__._ _Drick__nu__. __Sådär__... __Kom igen__... _(Drink. Drink now. There you go... Come on...)

He didn't even turned when Pam came into the room for the first time. She didn't speak a word, but held her hand to his shoulder. There was no point in fooling her, she knew him all too well. She knew he cared for this girl. Pam kept on going outside, reporting Mae and Jason of every single progress... he was glad she never questioned him, during the entire process. She just kept bringing him blood to drink, so he wouldn't grow weak as he fed her.

Near the end, Stella had grabbed his hand and pushed it even closer to her mouth. He was satisfied with how well she had take it, but he knew it wasn't going to go as smoothly once she was fully recovered. Once she knew he had fed her _his blood_, she would just go hysterics, disgusted, even!

Eric had to yank his hand away from her. The redhead didn't seem to want to let go. He licked his skin back to health.

Stella sat up, bringing a hand to her shoulder. She went on inspecting every single part of her body, not finding any wound. The only trace of anything was the dried blood around it. When she met his eyes, she saw him give her a small smile; A smile that never touched his eyes. No. His eyes seemed worried. They held too much worry. Had that been there before? Vulnerability? He had seemed so unreachable before, so cold. But right now, the man in front of her seemed in every way human... for except his extended fangs and the trace of blood around his lips.

Without knowing she was doing it, she brought her hand to his face. She brought the his hair away from his eyes, so she could have a better view to those light blue gems. She traced her fingers around them, watching as he unwillingly closed his eyes and held his breath –She thought vampires didn't have the need to breathe.

"_Tack…"_ (Thanks…) She didn't know how she knew what to say or what it meant, but the foreign word c with little effort.

Eric's eyes shot wide open in surprise, not believing what he had just heard. It was as if he had been brought back in time and was standing in front of the love of his life, hearing her voice again. But here, looking deep into Stella's face, he could see _her_, not his Stjärna but Stella. He could see the similarities, but he could also appreciate every single difference. He was suddenly very intrigued to know this girl better. He wasn't used to having a human have such a strong hold on him, but he wasn't going to fight it this time.

"_Stanna__, __snälla.__Gå inte__iväg__."_ (Stay, please. Don't go away.)

It was in this moment when Mae interrupted them. The brunette hadn't really noticed the intimate moment she was coming in between, for if she had, she would have never stopped it. She was just utterly happy to see her friend so bright and well. The bubbly girl rushed to her friend's side and, after making sure she wouldn't farther hurt her, she hugged her green-eyed friend.

"Oh my God, S! Oh God! I was so scared you wouldn't make! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Well, good thing you won't have to figure that out anytime soon then."

Stella held her friend by the shoulders to have a better look at her. She could see the burn marks of the seatbelt around her friend's neck and chest, her reddened cheeks from where the airbag hit them.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm getting better. You should've seen yourself, so… get rid of that face!" Mae couldn't stand to see the bewilderment in her friend's eyes as stared her down. Stella didn't have to be worrying about her right now! She was just glad to see her cuts were healed; her swollen wrists back to normal. "We need to get you out of that clothes… you look dirty!" She grinned at her friend, fully aware she looked just as terrible.

Eric started backing away. He was going to call Pam to help the girls some clean clothes and something to eat. He wanted to take a shower as well, get rid of the girl's blood stench on his clothes –it was driving him mad. He was a vampire after all, and he had basic needs.

He was almost past the door, though, when he heard _her_.

"We'll stay, for a while at least. We need a car to get back anyhow, and I don't think my truck is fixable this time. So, we'll stay."

He nodded once in her direction, fighting very hard to show how relieved he was at her words. The Nordic man had a reputation to keep.

After the vampire left the room, Stella dedicated her full attention to her best friend. Giving the bubbly girl a warm smile, acknowledging she was going to have a lot to explain to inquisitive girl in a short time. They didn't need to voice out their thoughts to know what the other was thinking; years and years of friendship had given them mind-reading powers of their own.

Mae's eyes glew with happiness at her friend's words, though. She didn't know if she was happier to hear her say that they'd be staying, or because she saw the possibility of her best friend and Tin Man, the very sexy vampire.

"I guess we're staying then!"

******. . .**

**********. . .**


End file.
